El aprendiz de mago
by vainilla94
Summary: Era lo que siempre había querido, a lo que se había estado preparando toda su vida. Iba encaminado a ser un mago excepcional, de los mejores del mundo. Pero, a veces, ocurren cosas que escapan a nuestro control. Y Beille no puede hacer otra cosa que preguntarse por qué le ha tenido que tocar a él. Continuación de Nuevas oportunidades
1. Chapter 1

**El aprendiz de mago.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _Primer precepto:_ _Todos los varones nacidos con el don de la magia deberán ser instruidos según los principios de este sagrado arte. Este poder deberá ser utilizado de manera responsable, según las leyes de la Orden Mágica._

 _Segundo precepto:_ _Todas las mujeres nacidas con el don de la magia deberán pasar por un período de transición, durante el cual la Orden Mágica las instruirá de una manera distinta a los varones, para que aprendan a controlar su poder y encaminar su uso a la veneración de los Valar. Una vez concluido este período, pasarán a llamarse ¨Iluminadas¨. Toda mujer que no atraviese la transición será reconocida como ¨bruja¨._

 _Tercer precepto:_ _Cualquier individuo que use la magia con fines inadecuados, o cualquier mujer no ¨ Ilustrada¨, perderá todos los derechos a usar sus poderes. La actividad mágica de estas personas será considerada ilegal, y por tanto deberán vivir como el resto de personas carentes de este don._

Beille bajaba tranquilamente por las calles de Minas Tirith, mientras silbaba una alegre melodía. Era un soleado día de primavera, y los niños corrían y reían despreocupadamente mientras jugaban. El hombre los miraba, sonriente. Ya habían pasado diez años desde la guerra del anillo, y, por primera vez en la historia de la Tierra Media, todos sentían que la paz imperaba en el mundo. Sauron había caído, y con él, Mordor. Apenas quedaban orcos ni trasgos, tan pocos que no podían ser considerados una verdadera amenaza. Además, los distintos reinos de la Tierra se habían visto obligados a aliarse entre sí, por lo que ahora sus relaciones eran mucho más cordiales que antaño.

Beille era un hombre de 36 años, apuesto y fuerte. Era alto, con el largo y rebelde pelo castaño y la mirada seria. Nació en Rohan, y luchó en las batallas del Abismo de Helm y de los campos de Pelennor. Claro que, había contado con cierta ventaja.

Ya de niño, se descubrió que él no era una persona común. Al principio, sólo se trataba de cosas sin importancia, las cuales Beille no podía controlar; como el hecho de que cuando estornudase, los juguetes aparecieran en otro sitio distinto. Pero, a medida que iba creciendo, se dio cuenta de que podía mover los objetos a voluntad propia. También podía hacer que los brotes de las plantas creciesen más rápido, doblar cucharas, o incluso reparar ciertos utensilios. Rohan era un reino atrasado, por lo que no había nadie allí que pudiese confirmar lo que le ocurría. Sin embargo, su padre era de Gondor, por lo que lo llevó a que lo observase un mago de gran fama, representante de la Orden Mágica en el reino. Allí, fue sometido a varias pruebas, y se confirmó que era un niño al que los Valar le habían otorgado el mayor don de todos: el don de la magia.

A partir de entonces, Beille residió en Minas Tirith, donde el mago, llamado Tullant, lo instruyó en los principios de la magia. Aprendió a realizar encantamientos, preparar pócimas, defenderse usando su poder correctamente. La guerra interrumpió temporalmente su instrucción, pero la retomó rápidamente cuando ésta hubo acabado. Tullant coincidía en que era un hombre con un gran potencial, y en que su poder debía de ser aprovechado al máximo.

Cuando hubo llegado al primer nivel de la ciudad blanca, llamó a la puerta de una enorme casa. En realidad ni siquiera era una casa en sí, sino una especie de biblioteca en la que su sabio mentor se había instalado. Esperó pacientemente a que el hombre, ya mayor, le abriese. Tullant era un mago de constitución rechoncha, que lucía una cuidada barba. Siempre vestía túnicas de colores llamativos, y rara vez se lo veía sin un libro entre los brazos. Beille pensaba que era el arquetipo perfecto de mago.

-Vaya, al fin. Pensaba que vendrías tarde.

-¿Han llegado ya?

-No, aun no. Por suerte para ti, se han debido de retrasar por algún motivo. Venga, pasa.

Beille entró en el edifico, accedió al salón de la derecha y se sentó en el cómodo sofá. Después de tantos años, sentía que ese era como un segundo hogar para él.

-¿Estás nervioso? - le preguntó Tullant.

-No, lo cierto es que no. ¿Debería?

-Los nervios no traen nada bueno. ¿Estás seguro de ti mismo?

-Sí, bastante. Llevo preparándome bastante tiempo para esto.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo por si acaso? ¿Alguna infusión?

-Una tila estaría bien, gracias – aunque, en verdad, Beille temía que si se relajaba más acabaría durmiéndose.

-Esa es la actitud, chico. Lo que te he estado enseñando todos estos años – le dijo el mago, cuando hubo vuelto con una taza humeante. - Vales mucho. No te preocupes, te darán el visto bueno. Tan sólo preocúpate por no hacerte demasiado el listo; y por seguir las leyes, claro está.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacer ningún hechizo prohibido – bromeó el hombre. Justo entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Parece que ya están aquí – puntualizó Tullant, y Beille agradeció el haberse tomado la tila.

- _No te preocupes, lo harás bien. Lo has hecho bien siempre –_ pensó para sí, intentando respirar relajadamente.

Segundos más tarde, su tutor reaparecía en la sala, pero volvía acompañado por cuatro hombres. Uno de ellos era todo lo contrario a Tullant: delgado, imberbe, calvo, y con una sonrisa afable en su cara. El segundo era el más bajito de todos. Tenía una mata de pelo canoso, una gran nariz, ojos grises y cara de pocos amigos. Beille supo que con él debería tener cuidado. El tercero era el más joven de todos, probablemente tendría unos cuarenta y cinco años. Su rostro era serio, e iba lustrosamente vestido y peinado, aunque se le notaba ya la coronilla sobre la cabeza. Al cuarto hombre Beille ya lo conocía de antemano. Tenía largo pelo castaño, mirada serena, porte firme, vestía ropas lujosas y portaba una corona sobre la cabeza. Era Elessar, el rey de Gondor, y la persona a la que Beille más admiraba en todo el mundo.

El aprendiz se levantó del sofá e hizo una reverencia.

-Venerables Señores, Majestad, es un gran honor para mí que hayáis venido desde tierras lejanas para verme y examinarme.

-Bueno, había que seguir con las viejas costumbres – rió el mago del rostro afable.

Beille no había expresado una simple palabrería. Esos tres hombres eran los Padres de la Orden Mágica, los magos más poderosos de la Tierra Media. A menudo, la gente solía confundir a los magos en sí con los Istari. Estos últimos eran personas de una raza distinta a la suya, ancianos con forma humana que habían sido mandados desde Aman por los propios Valar para ayudar a los pueblos de la Tierra Media en su lucha contra el mal. Se podría decir que tenían un poder casi ilimitado. Claramente, un mago no podía ser comparado con un Istari. Las personas como Beille simplemente habían nacido con un don especial, el cual tenían que aprender a usar correctamente; por eso se los instruía tanto teórica como prácticamente. Los miembros de la Orden Mágica decían que ese don les venía dado de los Valar, o, mejor dicho, de Eru. Otras personas menos espirituales afirmaban que los magos usaban una parte más amplia del cerebro, lo cual, para Beille, tenía bastante sentido; sin embargo, a los Padres esta versión no les hacía demasiada gracia.

-¿Quieren tomar algo? ¿Un té, quizás? - preguntó Tullant.

-Sólo agua, gracias – respondió Verenir, el mago joven.

-En fin, procedamos cuanto antes – dijo Hamf, el Padre con cara de malas pulgas. - Para empezar, el código. ¿Cuáles son los principios de un buen mago?

-Valor, benevolencia, prudencia, sabiduría– respondió Beille, seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Y nuestras leyes?

-¨Todos los varones nacidos con el don de la magia deberán ser instruidos según los principios de este sagrado arte. Este poder deberá ser utilizado de manera responsable, según las leyes de la Orden Mágica.¨

-¿Seguidamente … ?

\- ¨Todas las mujeres nacidas con el don de la magia deberán pasar por un período de transición, durante el cual la Orden Mágica las instruirá de una manera distinta a los varones, para que aprendan a controlar su poder y encaminar su uso a la veneración de los Valar. Una vez concluido este período, pasarán a llamarse ¨Iluminadas¨. Toda mujer que no atraviese la transición será reconocida como ¨bruja¨.

-Bien, aunque no creo que esa te sirva de mucho. ¿ Finalmente?

-¨Cualquier individuo que use la magia con fines inadecuados, o cualquier mujer ¨No Ilustrada¨, perderá todos los derechos a usar sus poderes. La actividad mágica de estas personas será considerada ilegal, y por tanto deberán vivir como el resto de personas carentes de este don.¨

-Y, ¿cuáles son esos fines inadecuados?

-Usar nuestros poderes para algún tipo de mal, como la necromancia o ayudar a los servidores de Melkor; así como la realización de hechizos prohibidos.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Aquellos cuyo nivel requerido de poder y sabiduría es tan alto que tan sólo los Istari pueden realizar, a no ser que se desarrolle un nivel de sensibilidad lo suficientemente apto – normalmente, sólo los magos elfos podían llegar a realizar estos hechizos, debido a su vida inmortal. - La única excepción estricta es el hechizo de rebote – el hechizo de rebote era algo mucho más serio de lo que parecía. Consistía precisamente en eso, en hacer ¨rebotar¨ un encantamiento recibido de otro mago. Era extremadamente difícil de realizar, ya que requería de mucha fuerza, tanto física como mental. Se podría decir que la persona que lo hacía actuaba como un escudo, y, aunque se realizase correctamente, ambos individuos podrían resultar gravemente heridos, o algo peor. Por eso, sólo los Istari tenían permiso para realizarlo, y tan sólo en ocasiones de extrema necesidad.

-Bien, parece que el muchacho conoce bien nuestras bases – dijo Magnem, el primer Padre. - Creo que podemos empezar ya con la examinación.

Durante todo el día, Beille se sometió a distintas pruebas para demostrar su valía. Preparó una pócima que servía para regenerar heridas profundas, realizó distintos encantamientos que los Padres le pidieron, e, incluso, los sorprendió relatándoles la historia de la magia desde sus orígenes. Beille no podía evitar sentir un gran sentimiento de satisfacción casa vez que veía las caras de asombro de los grandes magos. Lo que mejor hizo, a su parecer, fueron los encantamientos de defensa, lo cual le concedía ventaja, ya que para la Orden Mágica la magia debía usarse para protegerse antes que para atacar.

Cuando hubo acabado, los tres Padres se reunieron para poder debatir entre ellos, aunque Beille sabía que no había mucho sobre lo que discutir. Mientras esperaba pacientemente, el rey Elessar se le acercó:

-Lamento decir que no sé mucho sobre magia, pero hasta yo reconozco a un gran mago cuando lo veo. Lo que has demostrado hoy ha sido excepcional. Ese escudo de fuerza … ni siquiera el Padre Hamf ha podido traspasarlo. Por no hablar de la poción regeneradora.

-Gracias, mi Señor – respondió Beille, intentando no ponerse rojo. - Sólo intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo.

-Lo haces lo mejor que puedes y más, eso te lo aseguro. Es un orgullo que Gondor cuente con un futuro mago con tanto talento.

-Permitid que discrepe, Majestad – objetó Beille, con una sonrisa, - pero no nací en Gondor, sino en Rohan.

-¿En serio? - preguntó, extrañado, el rey. - No lo aparentáis.

-Es porque mi padre sí que era de aquí, mi Señor. Gracias a eso conseguí que el mago Tullant me instruyese. Si no, no hubiera tenido muchas posibilidades en mi reino natal.

-Menos mal que ese no ha sido el caso. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Murió, durante la guerra. Mi madre falleció hace ya bastante tiempo – respondió el aprendiz, tristemente.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho – dijo Elessar, visiblemente arrepentido de lo que había dicho.

-No importa. Ya han pasado años desde que eso ocurrió. Ahora intento seguir mi vida. Ellos hubieran querido eso.

-Por supuesto. Estarían muy orgullosos de ti.

- _Pero no están –_ Beille sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Mira, parece que ya han acabado – señaló el rey de Gondor, y Beille vio que tenía razón. Magnem, Hamf y Verenir se estaban aproximando a ellos.

-En fin, ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Tullant, que había permanecido callado en una esquina hasta ese momento.

-Está claro que el joven Beille presenta un gran talento y dominio de su poder. Nos ha dejado claramente asombrados – reconoció Verenir. - Sin embargo, no seremos nosotros quienes le otorguemos el título de mago.

Beille sintió cómo se le caía toda la adrenalina generada a los pies.

-¿Pero, cómo que no? - Tullant parecía no caber en su asombro.

-No seremos _nosotros_ – puntualizó Magnem. - Muchacho, prepara el equipaje, porque en dos días partimos de viaje. Da la casualidad de que después de esta parada teníamos que ir de visita al sur de Eryn Lasgalen. Beille, vas a conocer a la dama Galadriel.

Tras comprender a lo que se estaban refiriendo, el corazón de Beille dejó de latir. Iba a ir con ellos de viaje. Iba a conocer a lord Celeborn y a lady Galadriel. Y ella lo iba a consagrar como mago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Beille se despertó esa mañana con los primeros rayos de luz, y, nada más abrir los ojos, pegó un enorme brinco que lo hizo saltar de la cama.

- _¡Oh, no! ¡Seguro que se han levantado ya! ¡Seguro que me están esperano! ¡O peor, ¿se habrán ido sin mí?!_

Se vistió rápidamente, sacó el macuto de debajo de su cama, y salió disparado calle abajo. Cuando consiguió llegar al primer nivel de la ciudadela blanca, y vio que la puerta de Tullant estaba cerrada, se temió lo peor. Lo horriblemente peor.

Llamó con los nudillos tantas veces que hasta se los lastimó, hasta que su mayor y rechoncho tutor le abrió la puerta. –Pero ¿se puede saber qué diablos haces, chico?

-¿Se han ido? – preguntó ansiosamente Beille, entrando en la casa. – Por favor, dime que no se han ido.

Atravesó la entrada, giró a la derecha, y… allí estaban. Magnem, Hamf y Verenir tomaban un humeante y relajante té sentados en el sofá del pequeño salón; y los tres se lo quedaron mirando con ojos como platos.

-¿Estáis bien, Beille? – le preguntó Verenir, el Padre más joven.

-¿Yo? – preguntó el hombre, reaccionando a tiempo. – Sí, sí, es que pensaba que me había dormido.

-¡Pero ¿se puede saber qué haces?! – escuchó Beille la amenazante voz de su tutor. - ¡Se te ha ido la cabeza ¿o qué?!

-Lo siento, Tullant, es que…

-Hermano Tullant, no seas tan duro con el muchacho – Magnem, el Padre de la sonrisa afable, intentó poner paz. – Sólo está nervioso.

-¿Nervioso? – preguntó retóricamente Hamf, el segundo Padre. – Yo diría que está algo más que nervioso. Mira, muchacho, vas a conocer a la dama Galadriel, la persona más vieja y sabia de la Tierra Media, y la ¨Iluminada¨ más grande e importante que jamás ha existido y que jamás existirá. Tú nunca le llegarás a la suela de los pies, así que ¡compórtate! ¿¡Qué maneras son esas de entrar en la casa en la que se hospedan tu tutor y tus mayores!?

-Yo… yo… - el pobre Beille estaba deseando que la tierra se lo tragara; pero a pesar de todo, se recompuso, y adoptando una voz firme y segura, dijo – Sí, Padre Hamf. Lamento mucho mi comportamiento ante vuestras Venerables personas. No volverá a pasar, os lo prometo.

Beille hizo una profunda reverencia, y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada del suelo. Los siguientes minutos se le hicieron los más largos de su vida; mientras que los Venerables Padres hablaban entre sí con cordialidad, él se sentía la persona más estúpida de la Tierra Media. ¿Qué le acababa de ocurrir? No era propio de él actuar de esa manera tan apresurada e insensata. Él era Beille, ¡por Eru! Un futuro mago serio, sereno y fuerte, que nunca actuaba sin pensar. Su comportamiento anterior había sido completamente prosaico y terrenal, y él estaba por encima de todo eso. No podía volver a ocurrirle.

-Bien – se levantó Magnem, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa. – Será mejor que partamos cuanto antes. Nosotros tres aún hemos de preparar nuestro pequeño equipaje. ¿Vos lo tenéis todo, Beille?

-¿Qué? Disculpadme, Padre, pero… aún he de terminar de recoger mi casa. He salido con demasiada premura de ella.

-Y ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí, entonces? – le preguntó Verenir.

-Estaba esperando a que me dieran permiso. Si me disculpan – se levantó de la silla y, con otra reverencia, salió del salón.

Antes de que sus pies atravesaran el marco de la puerta de la casa, una mano lo asió de la túnica y lo echó hacia atrás.

-Pero ¿se puede saber en qué pensabas? – le reprimió Tullant, con fuego en los ojos.

-Yo… ¡no pensaba, ¿vale?! Me he despertado, y no sé, pensaba que os habíais ido…

-¿¡Sin ti, pedazo de cabeza hueca!? Claro que no pensabas. No pensabas en nada.

-Lo siento, ¿vale? – se disculpó Beille, zafándose del brazo de Tullant.

-No, a mí no me tienes que pedir disculpas. Te las tienes que pedir a ti mismo. Hace tiempo que yo dejé de contar en esta historia, Beille. Ahora, el único que importas aquí eres tú. Te lo estás jugando todo. Que te consagren mago; mejor dicho, que Lady Galadriel te consagre mago, algo que no todos precisamente consiguen. Y si juegas bien tus cartas y sigues por el mismo camino, serás un mago mucho mayor del que yo u otros muchos jamás seremos.

-¡Oh, venga, Tullant! No digas tonterías.

-¡No es una tontería! ¿Qué te crees, que los Padres llevan a cualquiera que se les ponga por delante a Lothlórien para que Lady Galadriel lo nombre mago? Tú eres especial, Beille. Eres brillante. Y no sé si será porque los Valar te dieron más poder, o porque tu mente tiene un gran potencial, como afirman otros. O las dos cosas a la vez. El caso es que… no hagas tonterías.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo. Además, ya te encargarás tú de enmendarme bien durante el viaje.

Para su sorpresa, Tullant se le quedó mirando con una mirada llena de tristeza. - ¿Por qué… pones esa cara?

-Chico, no seas inocente. Sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo ir con vosotros.

-¿Qué? – a Beille se le cayó el alma entera a los pies. ¿Hablaba en serio? No, claro que no. Su tutor debía estar bromeando. – Tullant, ¿cómo que no puedes venir?

-Beille, soy un simple y modesto mago. No puedo presentarme ante los señores de Lothórien así como así.

-¿Un simple mago? ¿¡Un simple mago!?

-¡Beille, no grites! – le susurró el otro, señalando con la cabeza al salón en el que estaban los tres Padres.

-¡Me da igual si me oyen! ¡Tú eres mi tutor! ¡Por Eru, sin ti yo no sería nada!

-Sí, pero yo ya no pinto nada aquí, como te he dicho antes. Llega un momento en el que el alumno supera al maestro. Y tú me has superado, Beille. Y te felicito por ello – le sonrió el mago, con tristeza y nostalgia.

-Pero… pero… es mi consagración como mago. Tienes que estar ahí.

-Beille, por favor…

-Bueno, al menos cuando vuelva te lo contaré todo con pelos y señales.

-¡Deja ya de decir chorradas, ¿vale?! No vas a volver. No puedes volver.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Volveré si quiero!

-No, no, no. Hasta que seas consagrado mago, no eres más que un aprendiz, y yo sigo siendo tu tutor. Y mi última orden para ti es que no vuelvas por aquí en mucho tiempo. En Gondor ya hay un mago, que soy yo. Pero hay lugares en la Tierra Media que necesitan de magia, y tú has de estar disponible. Y, ante todo, te has de quedar con la dama Galadriel durante un tiempo, para que te ilumine con su sabiduría y sus conocimientos. Así que ya sabes, sube corriendo a tu casa, coge lo que te haga falta, y baja de nuevo lo antes posible. No querrás hacer esperar a los Padres. ¡Vamos! ¡Corre!

Tullant prácticamente echó de casa al aprendiz, y le cerró la puerta ante sus propias narices. Pasmado, y con una sensación opresora en el pecho, Beille subió de nuevo las calles de la ciudad blanca, esta vez sin ningún tipo de prisa. Cuando llegó a su casa, hizo la cama, limpió un poco el polvo, y cerró las ventanas con pestillo. Le costó algo de esfuerzo cerrar la puerta de su hogar; sin embargo, y a pesar de las advertencias de Tullant, se guardó la llave en el bolsillo interno de su túnica, creyendo con fe ciega que tal vez no volvería tanto en volver. Con ese pensamiento optimista y sin volver la cabeza en ningún momento, se alejó de su pequeña casa situada en el quinto nivel de Minas Tirith.

Mientras bajaba, se dio cuenta de que poco había cambiado desde el día anterior: el sol brillaba, los niños jugaban, la gente reía. Y probablemente, a la mañana siguiente, cuando él ya no estuviera allí, las cosas seguirían exactamente igual: el sol brillaría, los niños jugarían, y la gente reía. Entonces, ¿por qué todo lo veía tan distinto? ¿Por qué lo que un día antes le había parecido monótono y tranquilo, hoy le parecía angustioso y triste?

 _-Las cosas siguen igual. El único cambio aquí soy yo. Mañana no estaré en la ciudad, pero la gente seguirá con su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido._

Con esos angustiosos pensamientos, llegó de nuevo a la casa de Tullant. Los cuatro magos estaban ya ante la puerta de la casa, esperándolo.

-¿Lo tenéis ya todo? – le preguntó Verenir.

-Sí, sólo había ido a cerrar bien la puerta de mi casa.

-Tampoco hacía falta cerrarla tan bien – dijo el Padre Hamf. – Seguramente, si alguna vez volvéis aquí ya no la consideréis vuestra casa.

El estómago de Beille se contrajo en un nudo al oír esto; y el Padre Magnem pareció notarlo.

-Hermano Hamf, no le digáis eso al pobre muchacho. Sólo se estaba despidiendo de su hogar y sus recuerdos. No ha de ser fácil para él enfrentarse a esta situación.

Mientras cargaban a los caballos con todo el equipaje necesario para el largo viaje, Beille se acercó de nuevo a Tullant para despedirse de él.

-¿Lo llevas todo? – le preguntó el mago, fría y seriamente.

-Sí, creo que sí. (…) Tullant, yo… no sé cómo darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-He sido tu maestro. Era mi deber instruirte.

-No, no era tu deber. Nadie te obligó a hacerlo. Tú llevabas una vida relajada y pacífica, y aceptase instruir a un niño que apenas y sabía controlar su magia cuando estornudaba. Pero… no me refería a eso. – Beille estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y no sabía muy bien por qué.- Me he pasado toda mi vida y parte de mi infancia aquí, en Gondor, alejado de mis padres cuando ellos aún vivían. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera tengo muchos recuerdos suyos. Pero tú… siempre has estado ahí. Tú… - una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Beille, sin poder ni querer evitarlo. – Tú has sido… tú has sido mi…

-¡Basta! – gritó Tullant, tapándose los oídos y alejándose de él. – Basta ya. Yo he sido tu tutor, y ya he cumplido con mi obligación. Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría, así que… Vete ya.

Beille no se movió, si no que se quedó allí, plantado, inmóvil.

-¡Vete! – volvió a gritar Tullant, dándose la vuelta. Sus hombros se encogieron, y Beille pudo oír perfectamente cómo un gemido escapaba de sus labios. – Vete, por favor.

El aprendiz alargó una mano para tocarle el hombro al mago, pero en el último momento se arrepintió y la alejo, dándose la vuelta. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de montarse en el caballo, volvió a cambiar de idea.

-¡Tullant! – lo llamó, gritando. –Sé que no quieres escucharme, pero al menos has de oírme. Me da igual lo que me digas, me da igual lo que la dama Galadriel me diga. Algún día, volveré a Minas Tirith. Y algún día, próximo o lejano, volveré a llamar a tu puerta, y te relataré todo lo que he vivido, y todo lo que he aprendido. Te lo prometo.

Justo después de eso, se montó en su caballo, les hizo una señal con la cabeza a los Venerables Padres, y los cuatro emprendieron la marcha. Beille volvió la cabeza hacia Tullant, pero el mago sólo miraba al suelo, con las manos tapándole el rostro. Sólo cuando hubieron pasado los arcos blancos de Minas Tirith, el aprendiz de mago volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente.

-No os preocupéis – oyó una voz delante suya. A Beille le sorprendió descubrir que se trataba de Verenir, el tercer Padre. – A mí también me costó mucho dejar mi hogar cuando era más joven, pero pronto te acostumbras.

Beille simplemente asintió, y dirigió la mirada al frente.

- _Volveré_ – pensó de nuevo.

Lo que no se podía imaginar, era lo mucho que iba a tardar en cumplir esa promesa.

Por la tarde, pararon a dormir en Ithilien, el feudo de Gondor que se encontraba próximo a Minas Tirith. Ese era el último lugar habitable que visitarían en bastante tiempo. Mientras paseaban por las blancas calles, la curiosa gente se paraba a los lados para observar de cerca a los Venerables Padre de la Órden Mágica. Beille, a decir verdad, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ahí, pero en ningún momento abandonó su porte firme y serio.

Finalmente, llegaron al palacio en el que los esperaban los príncipes de Ithilien: Faramir de Gondor, y Éowyn de Rohan. Faramir había sido el hijo menor de Denethor, el antiguo Senescal de Gondor. Su hermano mayor, Boromir, había formado parte de la Compañía del Anillo, la encargada de llevar el Anillo Único a Mordor; pero el hombre había muerto durante la expedición, hecho que llevó a la locura a Denethor.

Éowyn, por su parte, había sido la sobrina del rey de Rohan, Théoden. Él también murió durante la Guerra del Anillo, en la Batalla de los Campos de Pelennor, y ahora su hermano Éomer había ocupado su lugar. Ella, por su parte, había luchado también durante esa batalla, vestida con ropajes y armadura de hombre, y había matado a uno de los Nâzgul. Este hecho, claramente, le había proporcionado gran renombre, fama y honor. Sin embargo, Éowyn había optado por quedarse a vivir allí, en Gondor, donde su amor Faramir habitaba. Ambos habían sido nombrados príncipes de Ithilien por el propio Elessar.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, los cuatro se bajaron de sus caballos, se los cedieron a los pajes, y entraron custodiados por los guardias. Al fondo de la estancia, estaban esperándolos de pie los dos príncipes: Faramir era alto, de cabellos anaranjados y rostro sereno y afable. Éowyn, por su parte, tenía una piel muy blanca que le daba un aspecto de inmaculada, un cabello dorado que brillaba como el mismo sol, y una sonrisa que mostraba amabilidad y cordialidad. Ambos estaban cogidos de la mano, y miraban a sus invitados como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida.

-Venerables Padres – se inclinó el príncipe Faramir, - es un honor tenerlos en nuestro pequeño feudo como invitados.

-Es un honor que sus Altezas nos hayan honrado con su hospitalidad – se inclinó a su vez Magnem en nombre de todos, aunque claramente no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Todo el mundo sobre la Tierra Media sabía que la Orden Mágica tenía más poder que el mismísimo Rey de Gondor; pero este hecho era un secreto a voces.

-Maese Beille – se inclinó Faramir ahora en dirección al aprendiz. – Hemos oído de vuestra existencia durante todos estos años, y de vuestra participación durante la Batalla de los Campos de Pelennor.

-Y durante la Batalla del Abismo de Helm – añadió Éowyn, con un brillo en los ojos.

-Así es, mi Señora – se inclinó Beille. – Mis padres eran de Rohan, y sentí la necesidad de ayudar a mi patria chica.

-Bien, no se hable más. Seguramente estén cansados y quieran reponer fuerzas para el largo viaje que se les avecina – dijo Faramir. – Dentro de una hora exactamente, mi esposa y yo los esperaremos para cenar junto a nuestro hijo. Después, podrán dormir, si es su deseo.

Los tres magos y el aprendiz volvieron a inclinarse a modo de respeto y agradecimiento, y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Exactamente a la hora a la que habían quedado, Beille bajó al comedor real a cenar con los príncipes y su hijo, Elboron. Era un niño de unos ocho años, con el mismo pelo anaranjado de su padre y la misma tez blanca de su madre. Intentaba mostrarse serio, pero su sonrisa alegre lo delataba siempre. A pesar de eso, sus padres no le reñían en ningún momento.

-Bueno – habló Faramir, - entonces, ¿cuál es vuestra ruta a partir de aquí?

-Pues lo cierto es que hemos de ir a visitar a lord Celeborn y a lady Galadriel – respondió Magnem.

-Así que ¿os dirigís a Lothlórien? – preguntó Éowyn, curiosa.

-No, actualmente los señores elfos se encuentran en el sur de Eryn Lasgalen. Ese es nuestro destino.

-Ajá. Comprendo – dijo Faramir.

Después de la Guerra del Anillo, el sur del Bosque Negro había sido limpiado: ya no había arañas, orcos o cualquier otro rastro del Nigromante que ocupó la fortaleza de Dol-Guldur durante años. Ahora, el Bosque Negro había pasado a llamarse Eryn Lasgalen: el bosque de las hojas verdes.

Según decían, una mañana lord Celeborn paseaba por el sur del bosque cuando se topó con el rey Thranduil, monarca de los elfos que habitaban ese reino. Estuvieron hablando larga y tendidamente sobre el asunto, ya que la división del bosque había sido un tema que los había enemistado ya tiempo atrás, y habían llegado a un acuerdo: Thranduil seguiría reinando sobre el norte del bosque, mientras que el sur pasaría a formar parte de los dominios de Celeborn y Galadriel.

Contado así, todo parecía muy pacífico y cordial, pero por todos era bien sabido que entre los dos elfos no existía muy buena relación, y que el rey Thranduil no habría renunciado al sur del bosque así como así.

-Y si no es mucha indiscreción – continuó Faramir, - ¿puedo preguntar cuál es el papel del mago Beille en vuestro viaje?

-Veréis, Beille aún no es mago.

-¿Ah, no? Pensaba que habían acudido a Gondor para consagrarlo.

-Efectivamente, pero tales son sus facultades que hemos decidido que es mejor que nos acompañe y que la propia dama Galadriel lo consagre mago.

-¿¡Qué!? – ambos príncipes se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la aclaración de Magnem.

-Así es. Hemos conocido a muchos magos y aprendices durante nuestra vida, pero nuestro querido Beille sobrepasa a muchos de ellos.

-¡Vaya! ¿De veras que vas a conocer a la dama Galadriel? Maese Gimli dice que es la persona más bella que pueda existir sobre la faz de la Tierra Media.

-¡Elboron! – lo riñó Faramir.

-Lo siento – se afligió el niño. – Yo… sólo quería preguntarle a maese Beille.

-No se preocupen, Altezas –le restó importancia el aprendiz al asunto. – Sí, su Alteza Elboron; es un enorme honor para mí saber que la gran dama Galadriel me va a consagrar en mi destino.

-Pero, si no es indiscreción – continuó el pequeño, con educación, - ¿qué tiene que ver la dama Galadriel con que vos seáis mago? Pensaba que sólo era una gran elfa.

- _Sólo una gran elfa –_ farfulló para sí el Padre Hamf, visiblemente cabreado y ofendido.

-Hijo – continuó Faramir. – La dama Galadriel es la persona más poderosa sobre la faz de la Tierra Media.

-Así es – le sonrió Beille. – Ella no es sólo una elfa; es una persona como yo o como los Padres, que nació con el don de la magia.

-¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía.

-Es porque, como es una mujer, su poder ha de encaminarlo hacia otros métodos. Ella no es llamada ¨maga¨, sino ¨Iluminada¨. Se educó desde joven para guiar su poder a la veneración de los Valar, y a ayudar a la Tierra Media en la lucha contra los servidores de Morgoth y Sauron.

-¿Entonces, no hace magia?

-No, bueno… sí… -no sabía muy bien cómo explicar aquello, y menos delante de los Padres. – Ella tiene poder, como todos nosotros. Pero no puede usarlo a la ligera. Tiene que resguardarlo para sí y usarlo según es debido. Además, necesita de más autocontrol que nosotros. Sin embargo, es una de las personas más viejas que hay en este mundo, y por tanto, su sabiduría y sus conocimientos sobrepasan a cualquiera de nosotros. Es la persona mágica más venerada de la Tierra Media, sólo, tal vez, por detrás de los Istari. Pero, claramente, los Istari son ya otro tema.

-Ahhh, comprendo.

-Bueno – se levantó Faramir, sabiendo que su hijo había tocado inocentemente un tema un tanto delicado para los Padres. – La cena ya ha acabado. Pueden retirarse a sus alcobas, o pueden salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad si así lo desean.

Los cuatro invitados se levantaron, hicieron una pequeña reverencia, y salieron de la estancia.

Beille sabía que esa noche no podría dormir aunque quisiera, por lo que se dispuso a salir a dar una vuelta. Cuando llegó a las puertas del pequeño palacio, se encontró con que el Padre Magnem también estaba ahí, observando la puesta del sol.

-Buenas tardes, Venerable. – le dijo, saludándolo con educación.

-Buenas tardes, Hijo – lo saludó el mago, con una sonrisa. – Veo que tú tampoco te sentías cansado.

-No, lo cierto es que no. No creo que pueda dormir esta noche.

-Ya, comprendo.

Beille miraba con una profunda tristeza el sol recortándose contra la silueta de Minas Tirith a lo lejos.

-Lo echas de menos.

-¿Disculpadme? – preguntó, desprevenido, Beille.

-A tu hogar. Tu pueblo. Y a tu maestro.

-Pues… lo cierto es que sí. Y mucho. ¿No debería? Sé que esta es una experiencia única y honorable, y que debería sentirme feliz y agradecido. Y que no debería ser tan necio como para echar de menos algo que tarde o temprano iba a dejar atrás.

Magnem, para su sorpresa, se echó a reír. – No, hijo, no es de necios lo que tú dices. Es de humanos. Un hogar lo es todo para una persona. Si no echas en falta eso, ¿qué ibas a añorar?

-Padre, yo… mi tutor, Tullant, lo era todo para mí. Era… era mi… mi… - unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, y Beille agachó la cabeza antes de que el Padre se las viera. Sin embargo, notó una mano posada sobre su hombro. Cuando levantó la vista, Magnem le sonreía.

-Paséate por Ithilien. Te relajará, créeme.

Beille simplemente asintió, pero se quedó allí parado un rato más, mirando la ciudad blanca desde la lejanía.

Cuando ya había anochecido, Beille se encontraba paseando por las estrechas calles de la pequeña ciudad. Sin saber cómo, sus pasos lo habían llevado a la parte norte; la parte donde habitaban los elfos. Una colonia de elfos del Bosque Verde, dirigidos por su príncipe Legolas Hojaverde, se había establecido allí cuando la guerra hubo acabado.

Y allí, sentados en una bonita fuente, estaban los príncipes de Ithilien, el elfo Legolas, y una muchacha vestida con un elegante vestido esmeralda. Beille supuso que esa muchacha debía de ser la esposa del príncipe de los elfos. Apenas recordaba su nombre, ya que la relación de ambos era algo íntimo y personal. Sólo sabía que ambos tenían un hijo mayor y una hija menor en común.

Beille no tenía muchas ganas de pararse a hablar, por lo que se alejó lentamente del lugar calle abajo y volvió al palacio. Pero, justo al entrar, una fuerte mano lo asió de atrás y lo apegó a una pared.

-¿Qué…? ¿Padre Hamf? ¿Qué hacéis?

-¡Ssshhh! ¡Silencio!

-Pero ¿qué ocurre?

-Ocurre que quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente, ¨aprendiz¨.

-¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal?

-Lo has hecho todo mal. Te crees, y todo el mundo cree, que vas encaminado a ser un gran mago; pero yo en ti sólo veo pedantería y superioridad. E inmadurez. Tu comportamiento de esta mañana ha sido completamente inadecuado y descabellado.

-¡Lo siento!

-¿Qué te crees, que con sentirlo basta?

-¡Por favor, Padre! ¡Me hacéis daño!

Hamf decidió soltarle el brazo en el último momento, pero no apartó su mirada amenazante del aprendiz.

-No me caes bien – le dijo, y desapareció por el pasillo. Y Beille se quedó allí, pasmado, preguntándose qué demonios era lo que acababa de pasar.

 **¡Hola! Ya sé que comencé este fanfic hace una barbaridad y que lo dejé abandonado. Lo cierto es que no se me ocurría ninguna buena idea para continuarlo. Pero después de tantos meses lo he reencontrado y se me ha encendido la bombilla xdd. Bueno, ¡espero que os guste! XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Beille se despertó a la mañana siguiente más tarde de lo habitual, y le costó un tiempo acordarse del por qué se sentía tan mal. Muy lentamente, se vistió, se calzó, y bajó a desayunar. En el comedor estaban sentados ya todos, menos él. Sin embargo, no parecía que lo estuvieran esperando, por lo que sin ninguna prisa se aproximó a un asiento libre, y se comió su plato de comida sin saborearlo siquiera.

Mientras masticaba, miraba de reojo al Padre Hamf, pero éste sólo conversaba con los príncipes y con sus Hermanos, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada la noche anterior.

-Estáis muy callado, maese Beille – se fijó el príncipe Faramir. - ¿Estáis bien?

-¿Qué? – preguntó el otro, distraído. – Sí, sí; me siento un poco indispuesto, eso es todo. Si me disculpan, voy afuera a airearme.

Los príncipes asintieron a modo de permiso, y Beille salió de la estancia, no sin sentir (esta vez sí) la mirada del Padre Hamf sobre su nuca.

Para cuando estuvo fuera, miró por última vez a la bella ciudad blanca desde la lejanía. Y sabía que era una locura, pero incluso le pareció ver la puerta abierta de la casa de Tullant en el primer nivel, y a su querido tutor fregar con un barreño de agua el escalón de la entrada, como cada mañana.

Una hora más tarde, los cuatro estaban montados sobre sus caballos y listos para partir. Faramir y Éowyn los despidieron con grandes honores, y le desearon a Beille toda la suerte del mundo. Él sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza. También les cedieron alimentos varios para el camino, pero Magnem negó con una sonrisa.

-Sus Altezas, gracias por su consideración, pero tenemos comida de sobra para el resto del camino – dijo, señalando con la mirada a uno de los sacos que pendían de los corceles. Beille se conocía de maravilla ese truco: era una bolsa sin fondo; podías meter todo lo que quisieras en ella, y más.

-Bueno, Hermano Magnem, es de mala educación rechazar los favores ajenos – habló Hamf. – Además, no nos vendría mal algo más de comida.

-Tenemos suficiente, Hermano Hamf. Ellos la necesitarán más que nosotros.

-Por favor, dejad de discutir y aceptad nuestros ofrecimientos – sonrió Éowyn. – Sería un honor.

Finalmente, le hicieron caso a los príncipes (y a Hamf) y se guardaron los alimentos.

-Bueno, vamos allá – dijo Verenir. – Nos queda un largo viaje por delante.

Beille no miró atrás en ningún momento, porque sabía que eso le iba a resultar mucho más doloroso. Sólo miraba hacia abajo, y veía los blancos azulejos de mármol que pavimentaban las calles del feudo; y llegó un momento en el que los azulejos desaparecieron y dieron paso a la verde hierba.

Mucho trotaron ese día, y Beille no levantó la cabeza ni habló con ninguno de los Padres. Sólo cuando el sol se puso por el horizonte, Magnem dijo que podrían parar a descansar. Y Beille levantó entonces la mirada.

Estaban en un valle situado entre montañas. A su derecha, fluía rápido un río (el cual supuso que sería el Anduin), y a lo lejos, se veían unas sombrías y tenebrosas ciénagas: las ciénagas de los muertos.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Beille.

-Estamos al cobijo de las Emyn Muil, muchacho – le contestó Verenir.

-¿¡De las Emyn Muil!? - ¿al cobijo? ¿Qué entendían ellos por cobijo?

-No te preocupes – rió Verenir. – Estas montañas son seguras desde la Guerra del Anillo. Ya hemos pasado por aquí más de una vez.

-Si vos lo decís… - Las Emyn Muil, o ¨Colinas del Espanto¨, eran unas colinas situadas al este del Anduin, de picos altos y escarpados, y rodeadas siempre de niebla. No era difícil perderse allí, y por esa simple razón podría resultar ser un perfecto escondrijo para algún que otro orco. - ¿Decís que ya habéis pasado más de una vez por aquí? ¿No es más fácil atravesar ir por el camino de Rohan?

-Oh, no, no. Eso sería infinitamente más largo. Un enorme rodeo. Mira, atravesaremos el Anduin – dijo, señalando a las orillas del río – y después pasaremos por las Emyn Muil.

Las altas montañas pobladas de niebla se podían ver desde muy lejos.

-¿Y luego? – preguntó Beille, intrigado.

-Después atravesaremos las Tierras Pardas.

-¿¡Las Tierras Pardas!?

-¡No grites, muchacho! Sí, tenemos en nuestros sacos agua y comida suficiente como para un mes. Sin embargo, nuestro viaje no durará más de veinte días, calculo. Como te hemos dicho, ya hemos pasado por este camino más de una vez, gracias a un conjuro de orientación. Y así conseguimos seguir el camino más recto sin perdernos.

-Ah, de acuerdo – suspiró Beille. El conjuro de orientación consistía en emitir una luz que te guiaba siempre en la dirección que tú le pidieras; la parte mala del hechizo era que requería de mucha energía por parte del mago.

Beille ayudó a Verenir a sacar y preparar la comida y los sacos de dormir mientras Hamf y Magnem exploraban el terreno. Cuando regresaron, los cuatro se pusieron a cenar un delicioso conejo asado (excepto Magnem, que no comía nada de carne o pescado). Beille y Verenir se sentaron juntos, y ambos estuvieron conversando hasta tarde.

-Padre Verenir – le preguntó Beille, - ¿puedo preguntaros una cosa?

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un hechizo de traslación y aparecemos en el sur de Eryn Lasgalen, sin más?

-Por favor, Beille. Que aún eres un aprendiz.

-Lo sé, pero con vuestro permiso podría realizar ese hechizo – los aprendices no podían usar magia, nada más que para hechizos muy muy simples, o para su instrucción como magos, o si tenían algún tipo de permiso especial por parte de un superior. También tenían permitido usar magia en caso de extrema necesidad, como le había ocurrido a Beille cuando había luchado durante la Guerra del Anillo, y, preferiblemente, para defenderse antes que para atacar.

-Sí, pero sería algo irresponsable por nuestra parte. Ya sabrás, Beille, que un hechizo de traslación requiere de mucha concentración (aunque seguro que tú lo realizarías sin problema). Además, hay una norma muy sencilla por la cual ni siquiera nosotros debemos usar ese hechizo: nunca conviene abusar en exceso de la magia, y menos si es para presentarnos ante los señores de Lothlórien. No es que lo tengamos prohibido, pero sería una falta de respeto hacia ellos. ¿Comprendes?

Beille asintió en silencio. – Cuánto me queda por aprender.

-No te preocupes, Hijo. La dama Galadriel te educará bien.

-¿Ella… es muy estricta?

-No, no. Por nada del mundo. Es una persona muy amable y considerada, paciente y perseverante. Y estará encantada contigo, ya lo verás. Tú sólo… no la cabrees. Da un poco de miedo cuando se pone muy seria, pero aparte de eso no te preocupes por nada. Es bastante más simpática que nosotros.

Beille rió ant este comentario, y Verenir se puso serio. – Lo único es que ya no es la misma de antes.

-¿Cómo?

-Ni ella ni ningún elfo. Su era está llegando a su fin. Los grandes bosques pierden su fuerza, su vitalidad; y los elfos parten poco a poco a Aman. El momento de la dama Galadriel y lord Celeborn llegará ya mismo, y pronto no quedará ningún elfo sobre la faz de la Tierra Media.

Una gran pesadumbrez invadió a Beille, sin saber muy bien por qué, al escuchar esto. -¿Y cómo será este mundo igual sin los elfos?

-Nadie dice que será igual. Será distinto. Si para peor o para mejor, eso nadie lo sabe.

-Yo creo que serán para peor – murmuró Beille.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los elfos son gente muy sabia. Más que nosotros. Ellos se encargan de mantenernos a raya a los humanos.

-Bueno, no estés tan seguro de eso, Hijo. Los elfos – paró y bajó la voz un poco más antes de seguir hablando. – Los elfos han tenido la culpa de muchas desgracias que han ocurido en este mundo. Ahora son más viejos y sabios, como tú dices; pero en sus épocas de juventud y orgullo, acaecieron muchas disputas que resultaron a favor del enemigo.

El aprendiz escuchó en silencio las palabras del Padre.

-De lo que sí estoy seguro – continuó Verenir – es de que, cuando llegue el momento de la partida de los elfos, la Orden Mágica lo pagará caro.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Beille, con los ojos muy abiertos. – No creo que eso repercuta mucho. Quiero decir, la mayoría de magos somos humanos. Vos y sus Hermanos, los Padres de la Orden, sois humanos.

-Oh, Beille, de veras que te queda mucho por aprender – rió con ironía Verenir. – Es cierto que la Orden Mágica es regida por humanos, pero… ¿en manos de quiénes estamos exactamente? Somos una hermanad con un gran poder, eso es cierto. Y gran parte de nuestro poder se rige en la creencia de que nuestra magia proviene de los Valar.

-¿Creencia? ¿No debería ser llamado ¨hecho¨?

-Sí, Hijo; ¨debería¨ y ¨debe¨¨ ser llamado – Verenir miró a su alrededor, para cerciorarse de que sus dos Hermanos no estaban por ahí cerca, y bajó aún más la voz. – Mira, Beille; yo soy una persona muy espiritual, creyente acérrimo en la voluntad de los Valar y de Eru. Pero… la verdad sea dicha, tengo otras ¨creencias¨ aparte de esta.

-¿Cuáles?

-Las matemáticas – sonrió Verenir.

-¿Las matemáticas? – Beille no cabía dentro de su asombro.

-Sí, Hijo. Es más, de joven estuve a punto de mudarme a Gondor para estudiarlas, pero finalmente ingresé en la Orden Mágica, y no mucho después me convertí en uno de los Padres.

-¿De matemático a Padre de la Orden? Menudo cambio.

-Sí, sé que no son gustos muy compatibles, pero así soy yo. Y no es que sepa mucho de biología o de ciencia en general, pero… no descalifico la idea de que la razón por la que realmente tenemos magia es porque usamos una parte más amplia de nuestro cerebro. Verás, no desconfío en la hipótesis de que Eru nos ha concedido un poder especial, pero creo que ese poder se encuentra aquí – afirmó, señalándose la cabeza.

-Creía que los Padres afirmabais que nuestros poderes se localizaban en nuestra alma.

-¿Y qué es el alma si no? Yo, personalmente, no creo que el alma sea físicamente real, sino que se encuentra en nuestra misma mente. Piensa, sino, en nuestros niveles de sensibilidad. Es eso, en esencia, lo que nos distingue a unos de otros. Hay personas que tienen un nivel de sensibilidad muy elevado: son más empáticas, más curiosas, con más iniciativa, más creativas y perspicaces, carismáticas, firmes ante sus principios y sus metas… Luego están los que tienen una sensibilidad más baja, que sólo se contentan con satisfacer sus deseos y sus necesidades carnales: si me permites la expresión, trozos de carnes con ojos. Pero luego están los que están aún por debajo, los que son capaces de cometer atrocidades, barbaridades, sin pensar en el sufrimiento ajeno.

-Buena tesis – escuchaba Beille, con los oídos muy abiertos.

-En fin, el caso es que, de lo que yo creo estar seguro, es de que, siguiendo esas premisas, llegamos a la hipótesis de que nuestra alma se encuentra en verdad en nuestra mente. Y podríamos pensar que eso es lo que nos diferencia a los magos de otras personas.

-Pero entonces… ¿dónde está el problema?

-El problema es que… mucha gente no entiende, o no quiere entender, la tesis que te he mostrado. Y esto lo aprendí durante mis años jóvenes, en los que aún me preparaba para ser matemático. Aprendí que cualquier persona puede estar dispuesta a creer en cosas sin explicación: tú te preguntas por qué las plantas crecen, y das la explicación de que Yavanna bailó sobre la tierra cuando nuestro mundo aún era joven; sabemos que ocurrió, efectivamente, porque nuestros sabios y viejos cuentan esa historia y hay escritos que lo corroboran. Ahora bien, da igual que tú en tu vida haya leído o escuchado de alguien fiable sobre la historia de Yavanna, que tú te lo vas a creer. ¿Por qué? Por dos sencillas razones: primera, es un dogma, no precisa de explicación; y segunda, todo el mundo conoce esa historia desde años y años, y ¿quién eres tú para negarla?

Ahora, ante la misma pregunta, intenta explicar por qué las plantas crecen de una manera más detallada: por medio de sus raíces extraen agua y sales minerales, que pasan por el tallo y de ahí a las hojas, que captan la luz del sol y la usan para convertir los ingredientes y la luz misma en energía… Bueno, tú puedes intentar explicarle eso a mucha gente, y la mitad te cortará antes de que termines. ¨Bobadas¨, dicen. Pero ¿por qué? Es una verdad probada por gente experta. Además, ni siquiera me has dejado terminar de explicártelo. Y así son las cosas, Beille. Cuantas más pruebas y explicaciones quieras dar de algo, menos te escuchará la gente. Tenemos el don, todos en esta tierra, de creernos más inteligentes y sabios que el resto.

Y con esto llegamos al punto inicial: la gente prefiere escuchar la historia de que nuestro poder viene únicamente de Eru; además, eso nos proporciona más poder, es algo más épico. ¿Y quiénes son los principales defensores de Eru y todo lo divino?

-Los elfos – respondió Beille en voz baja.

-Exacto. Y ¿hasta ahora quiénes eran los que ostentaban más poder sobre la Tierra Media?

-Los elfos.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-Si los elfos se van – habló Beille, - nuestra popularidad y nuestro poder caerán en picado.

-Efectivamente. Y todo es una rueda. Si nuestra popularidad cae en picado… cada vez menos gente hará caso de nuestra Orden. ¿Ves quién tiene el poder en verdad, Beille? La gente corriente. Nosotros no precisamos de espadas para mantenernos en el poder, sólo palabras. Eso tiene su lado bueno, ya que el pueblo te amará. Pero… también tiene su lado malo. Estamos en sus manos.

Beille se sintió un poco mal al escuchar esto, y un irracional miedo lo sacudió. - ¿Estáis diciendo que… llegado el momento, recurriréis a las espadas?

-Oh, claro que no, Beille. Todo llega a su fin. Todo. Y… todos hemos de aceptarlo. Pero las espadas ¡nunca! Jamás impondré nada por la fuerza sobre nadie, y menos mis ideales.

Beille no desconfiaba en nada de Verenir, pero inconscientemente pensó en el Padre Hamf. Y tuvo una mala sensación en el estómago.

Una hora más tarde, todos fueron a dormir. Pero Beille se quedó pensando largo rato en las palabras de Verenir, con una sensación muy extraña en su interior.

El Padre lo había desmoronado por completo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Beille durmió poco esa noche, y mal. La conversación mantenida con el Padre Verenir lo había llenado de dudas y confusiones, hasta el punto de llegar a soñar con eso. Cuando despertó, se sentía muy cansado, y le costó mucho levantarse.

-Vamos – le dijo el Padre Magnem. – Nos queda un largo trecho. Come un poco para reponer fuerzas.

Beille se comió un poco de la comida sobrante de la noche pasada, y pronto se sintió bastante mejor. Las preocupaciones le fueron dejando de lado, y se levantó de un salto para ayudar a sus compañeros a preparar los caballos.

-Bien, hemos de hacer un hechizo de orientación, Beille – le dijo Magnem.

-Ya, me lo contó el Padre Verenir anoche.

-Bien, pues ¿por qué no lo realizas tú? Seguro que te sale bien.

Beille asintió en silencio, e, intentando mostrarse tranquilo, se dirigió a un rincón apartado, y cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente. Un hechizo de orientación era muy difícil de realizar, por lo que necesitaría canalizar gran parte de su energía y concentrarse mucho.

Primero, sintió un calor emanar de sus manos, y supo que iba por buen camino; después, una luz blanquecina fue formándose en torno a sus brazos; y, finalmente, una bola de luz cegadora se elevó sobre su cabeza.

Beille se sentó sobre el mismo suelo, desfallecido.

 _-Lo he hecho mal –_ pensó, agobiado. – _Si los Padres me ven en este estado, me puedo ir despidiendo de Eryn Lasgalen._

En cuanto oyó unos pasos a sus espaldas, Beille hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se levantó, apoyándose sobre una roca. Cuando los Padres aparecieron a su lado, el aprendiz ya estaba completamente erguido, intentando parecer normal.

-Vaya, vaya – miró Magnem hacia arriba, sorprendido.

-Tal vez no me haya salido perfecto, pero lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas – dijo firmemente Beille.

-Bueno, Beille; lamento mucho llevarte la contraria, pero…

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Pero ¡qué!?_

-Pero el hechizo es perfecto. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi una luz tan brillante y cegadora – aseguró Magnem, mirando hacia arriba.

Beille suspiró largamente, y el Padre lo miró con una sonrisa comprensiva. – Anda, siéntate un poco a tomar aire. Verenir te traerá algo para comer.

El aprendiz se volvió a sentar en el suelo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y el tercer Padre le entregó un par de dulces que los príncipes de Ithilien le habían cedido.

-La estela es luminosa, sí, pero lo más importante es: ¿señala en la dirección correcta? – preguntó el Padre Hamf.

-Claro, Padre – _Por supuesto que sí, pedazo de idiota. –_ Al noreste.

-Bien, pues no perdamos más tiempo – dijo Magnem. – Beille, si ya te has repuesto, partamos cuanto antes.

Los tres magos y el aprendiz se subieron a sus monturas, y comenzaron de nuevo la marcha. Primero, tuvieron que cruzar el Anduin por una zona de marismas no muy profunda. El caballo de Beille, que no estaba acostumbrado a tanto ¨revuelo¨, no paraba de patalear al aire y relinchar con fuerza, y el hombre se caló las botas y el bajo de los pantalones al completo.

-¿Vas bien, Hijo? – le preguntó Verenir.

-Sí, no os preocupéis, Padre – respondió él, espoleando las riendas del caballo.

Cuando al fin consiguieron cruzar el río, se encontraron de frente con las Emyn Muil; y Beille supo que aquel no había sido más que el principio del viaje.

Las Emyn Muil eran como siempre las había imaginado: altas, escarpadas, neblinosas, y oscuras. Los cuatro viajeros seguían un desfiladero muy estrecho entre las rocas, en el que cualquier golpe o voz resonaba con un largo eco durante minutos enteros.

-Será mejor que nos bajemos de los caballos – puntualizó Hamf. – Estos parajes los alteran.

- _¿Y cómo no iban a hacerlo? –_ pensó Beille.

A medida que iban avanzando, el cuerpo del hombre se fue enfriando progresivamente. Sentía cómo la sangre se le helaba en las venas, y escuchaba voces en rincones donde no había ningún cuerpo que las emitiera. En el aire frío y cortante parecía que se escuchara un grito, agudo y espantoso, que no cesaba nunca.

-¿Seguro que habéis pasado por aquí más de una vez?

-Sí, Hijo, no te preocupes – le respondió Verenir. – No tienes de qué asustarte, sólo de tu propio miedo.

Beille se irguió sobre sí mismo, seguro, mas con los cinco sentidos bien agudizados y alerta. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia arriba, a donde debía estar el cielo; pero esa niebla espesa apenas le dejaba vislumbrar las escarposas cimas situadas por encima de sus cabezas. Lo que sí que veía era la gran esfera luminosa que los guiaba hacia su destino.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron caminando, ya que cada minuto se le hacía tan pesado como una hora; pero, finalmente, los Padres decidieron que era buena idea parar a comer.

-¿Aquí? ¿Es buen lugar? –preguntó Beille.

-Claro que sí. ¿Dónde quieres que paremos si no? – le preguntó Magnem.

-¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí?

-Si seguimos por este desfiladero, hoy al anochecer. Pero no podemos permanecer tanto tiempo sin comer.

-Vale, no hay problema. Como sus Señores ordenen.

Beille ató su caballo a una roca, y le dio unas palmaditas al cuello. – Sshh. No te preocupes, _Khal_. Hoy saldremos de este lugar.

El aprendiz se sentó junto con sus mayores en el suelo, y comieron un poco de verdura y fruta de Ithilien, ya que allí no podían hacer un fuego para cocinar carne. El estómago de Beille rugió de hambre, pero el hombre se comió su porción de comida sin rechistar ni pedir más.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

-¡Padre Verenir! No os había oído. ¿Queréis hablar de algo?

-Pues… lo cierto es que sí –el Padre tenía la cara blanca y parecía algo nervioso. – Quería hablarte de… la conversación que mantuvimos anoche.

-Ah, ya – Beille ya casi se había olvidado de eso. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás, como ya te habrás percatado, te hablé de temas un tanto… delicados. Lo cierto es que mencioné ciertas cosas que no tendría que haber dicho. Y quería pedirte… que no hablaras de eso con nadie. No le menciones a nadie los temas sobre los que debatimos anoche. Por tu bien… y por el mío. Creo que me sobra decir que ni se te ocurra mencionárselo a la dama Galadriel.

-Claro que no, Padre.

-Bien. Y, por favor – Verenir se acercó más al aprendiz, hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja. – Ni una palabra a los Padres.

-De acuerdo – asintió él. – Y supongo, que al Padre Hamf menos que nadie.

Verenir se lo quedó mirando muy fijamente, y Beille negó con la cabeza. – Lo siento mucho, Padre. No tendría que haber dicho esto.

-(…) No, tienes razón. A él, menos que a nadie – el Padre se levantó del suelo y se alejó de él, pero Beille sintió la terrible necesidad de preguntárselo.

-¡Padre Verenir! Sobre lo que estuvimos hablando… ¿Es cierto? Quiero decir, ¿iba todo en serio?

Beille deseó con todas sus fuerzas que le dijera que no, riendo; que sólo había sido una noche un tanto extraña en la que el Padre había delirado un poco.

Pero no fue así.

-Sí, Hijo; iba todo completamente en serio.

Una hora más tarde, los cuatro volvieron a ponerse en marcha a través de ese estrecho y agobiante desfiladero. Beille miró hacia atrás, intentando buscar la entrada de por la que habían accedido a ese lugar, pero no pudo ver nada. Se abrigó un poco más, intentando protegerse de ese hiriente frío que acuchillaba su piel, pero fue en vano.

-¿Estás bien, Hijo?

-¿Qué? – Beille se dio la vuelta rápidamente. – Ah, Padre Magnem, sois vos.

-Sí. He podido observar que te sientes un poco indispuesto.

-¿Yo? No. Estoy bien.

-¿De veras? –preguntó el Padre, levantando una ceja.

-Yo…

-Beille, yo también tengo frío. No te preocupes. Ser mago no significa ser perfecto.

-No es sólo frío. A mí… no me gusta este lugar.

-Eso también es normal. No tienes por qué esconder tus emociones, Hijo.

-Padre, no intento esconder mis emociones, ni ser perfecto. Intento… ser fuerte, como los tres sois.

-Hay varias maneras de ser fuerte, Beille. De todas formas, fingir que no tienes frío o temor no significa que en verdad no tengas frío o temor. Con eso sólo intentas engañar a los demás, y engañarte a ti mismo. Y eso es de necios.

Beille agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. – Me queda mucho que aprender, al parecer.

-Te queda mucho por aprender. Pero esas lecciones no te las dará la magia, ni ninguno de nosotros. Te las dará la vida. Dime, Hijo, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Treinta y seis, Padre.

-Bueno, ya no eres exactamente un niño – le sonrió el mayor. – Pero aún eres joven.

Beille miró al Padre con extrañeza. No sabría calcular exactamente su edad: podría tener ya muchos años y llevarlos muy bien, o tener menos pero llevarlos algo mal. Magnem era de mediana estatura, calvo, con cejas bien pronunciadas y rectas, ojos pequeños y rasgados, y sonrisa afable.

-¿Tienes pareja, Beille?

-¿Perdonad? – la pregunta lo había pillado completamente desprevenido.

-Que si tienes pareja, si no es mucha la indiscreción. Una amada, o prometida.

-No, Padre. Lo cierto es que… no – Beille nunca había pensado seriamente en eso, ya que siempre había estado muy preocupado con su preparación para mago.

-¿Y nunca has pensado en casarte y tener hijos?

-No, no ha sido esa mi mayor preocupación.

-¿Tienes sobrinos?

-No tengo hermanos.

-Ajám – dijo Magnem, mirándolo con preocupación. – Eso explica mucho.

-¿El qué explica?

-Muchas veces, lo que mejor viene para madurar es tener cerca a otras personas.

-Disculpad la insolencia – lo miró con dureza Beille, ya algo cabreado. – Pero creo que soy una persona muy madura.

-Eres educado, correcto, seguro, inteligente, fuerte… Pero eso no significa que hayas llegado a tu madurez completa. Como ya has dicho, aún te queda mucho por aprender.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? He estado toda mi vida preparándome para ser mago. Vos mismo admitís que soy excepcional.

-Las cosas más importantes de la vida no te las enseñan los libros ni los maestros. No hay ningún lugar específico donde las puedas aprender, ni existe un instrumento exacto que te las haga comprender. Ni siquiera tienen una utilidad práctica. Las cosas más importantes de la vida las tienes que aprender tú solo.

-Claro – respondió simplemente Beille, mirando hacia el frente, molesto y sin entender nada.

-Beille – lo volvió a llamar el Padre. - ¿Quieres hablar sobre tu tutor?

El aprendiz se quedó pasmado. – No.

-¿Seguro? Porque podría ayudarte.

-No quiero importunaros, Padre.

-¿Por qué crees que eso me importunaría?

-Porque no querréis oír la insignificante historia de un aprendiz que echa en falta a su tutor.

-¿Insignificante, eh? Como gustes. No te ¨importunaré¨ más.

Beille suspiró para sí mismo, y decidió que era mejor empezar a hablar y contarle al Padre cuatro tonterías para que lo dejara en paz.

-Nací en un pueblo de Rohan. Mi padre era de Gondor, pero se mudó allí para casarse con mi madre. Cuando era niño, todos empezaron a notar que era distinto.

-Distinto, ¿en qué sentido?

-Pues… distinto. Podía doblar objetos, mover juguetes, entender bien a los animales...

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Se lo tomaron a bien, o a mal?

-¿Mis padres? Al principio se preocuparon, y mucho. Me llevaron a los doctores, a los curanderos, incluso a algunos chamanes… Tuvieron que pasar algunos años hasta que se pudieron hacer a una idea de lo que me pasaba. Pero lo que más los preocupaba era…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué les preocupaba?

-(…) Que los niños se reían de mí. Me acosaban. Me pegaban. Había uno en especial, que no me dejaba en paz. Pero lo peor no era cuando me pegaba. Lo peor era cuando insultaba a mi madre – Beille cerró un puño, recordando con odio a ese maldito niño por el que tan mal lo pasó.

-¿Qué decía de tu madre?

-La llamaba ¨bruja¨. Decía que lo había heredado de ella. Que era un impuro como ella. Y yo intentaba devolvérselas, intentaba pegarle también, pero él era más alto y más fuerte. Siempre volvía a casa lleno de moratones y sangre. Y mi madre lloraba por mí, y yo no podía hacer más que sentirme culpable.

-Seguro que todos esos sucesos te hicieron sentirte mal cuando te enteraste de que poseías el don de la magia. Una noticia que alegraría a cualquiera.

-Sí – Beille se sentía muy mal, y no le gustaba eso. – Al principio, me desanimé. No quería ser mago. Quería ser… normal. Pero mi padre insistió en que fuera a Gondor con él, para que Tullant me inspeccionara. Al final, acepté. Me costó mucho dejar mi hogar…

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Doce – Beille ya estaba empezando a hartarse de que Magnem lo interrumpiera siempre.- Llegué a Minas Titith, Tullant me reafirmó que podría llegar a ser mago, y aceptó a educarme. Mi padre tuvo que insistirle mucho, claro. Tullant ya estaba más que jubilado. Así que al principio no nos llevamos bien ninguno de los dos.

-Al principio.

-Sí. Pronto, las cosas cambiaron. Yo echaba mucho de menos a mis padres, pero él llenó ese hueco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato mientras caminaban, pero Beille volvió a hablar en unos pocos minutos.

-Mi madre… murió cuando yo aún era joven. Me dolió mucho. Y a mi padre también.

Magnem asintió en silencio, pero Beille ya no necesitaba de sus comentarios para seguir hablando.

-Mi padre y yo nos unimos mucho más después de eso. Iba a visitarlo a Rohan muy a menudo. Pero murió en la Guerra del Anillo.

-Lo siento, chico. Tuvo que ser muy duro para ti.

-Sí, bueno. Murió en la misma batalla que yo, y ni siquiera estuve allí para poder salvarlo. La magia no me sirvió para salvar a la persona más importante de mi vida. Pero al menos encontré su cuerpo tras la batalla, y lo enterré como pude.

-Eres un gran hijo, Beille.

-Era. Era un gran hijo.

-Bueno, yo creo que aún te queda un padre, ¿no?

-(…) Me quedaba. Tullant era mi padre. Mi tercer padre. Pero ahora lo he perdido. Y no puedo parar de preguntarme si la magia es tan buena si me aleja de todas las personas a las que quiero. Sé que es un pecado lo que acabo de decir, pero… - Beille agachó la cabeza y apoyó una mano sobre su frente, mientras que un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. – Tullant era mi padre.

Beille sollozó en voz baja, pero sintió una mano apretar su hombro. – Ya eres algo más fuerte, Beille.

El aprendiz miró a su derecha, y vio cómo el Padre lo miraba con una sonrisa triste. Beille aún no entendía el favor que le acababa de hacer.

Como los Padres le habían asegurado, los cuatro abandonaron las Emyn Muil esa misma noche, y Beille se sintió renacer. Acamparon a las orillas del Anduin, como el día anterior, con la estela del hechizo de orientación brillando sobre sus cabezas. A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro se dispusieron a partir muy pronto. Tendrían que atravesar ahora las Tierras Pardas, los páramos más secos y desolados de toda la Tierra Media.

Sin embargo, Beille pronto se dio cuenta de que no era tan horrible como parecía. Efectivamente, el terreno era montañoso pero árido y seco. Por el día hacía mucho calor, pero por la noche el frío les calaba los huesos. No había plantas, ni animales por los derredores. Pero el aprendiz pronto se acostumbró a ese clima extremo. Los Padres le cedieron un trozo de tela para que le cubriera la cabeza, y le aconsejaron que se tapara con varias prendas el cuerpo. Beille no entendió eso al principio, ya que pensaba que así pasaría mucho más calor. Pero al final comprendió que así se protegía mejor del peligroso sol, y mantenía una temperatura corporal equilibrada para el día y la noche.

Beille hablaba muy a menudo con Verenir. Nunca volvieron a charlar sobre el delicado tema que habían tocado la primera noche de viaje, pero sus conversaciones lo distraían y lo ayudaban cuando estaba desanimado.

También hablaba a veces con Magnem. Era a él al que le confesaba de vez en cuando sus temores, y el Padre simplemente callaba y lo escuchaba; pero a Beille no le gustaba hacer esto en exceso, ya que se sentía débil. Con Hamf no hablaba nunca, y sinceramente, lo prefería así.

Sin que se diera cuenta, los días fueron pasando rápidamente, y él fue olvidándose poco a poco de Minas Tirith y Tullant. Hablaba entusiasmado con Verenir de la dama Galadriel, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocerla. ¿De veras sería tan poderosa, sabia y bella como decían todos? ¿Y lord Celeborn? ¿Cómo sería?

Y un día cualquiera, Beille notó que el calor era menos sofocante, y el suelo menos seco. Pequeños matorrales salpicaban el terreno, y los pájaros sobrevolaban la zona.

Y a lo lejos, se veía una gran extensión de árboles verdes, oscuros y altos.

-Aquí estamos, Hijo – habló Magnem. – Eryn Lasgalen. El bosque de las hojas verdes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Nada más penetrar en el bosque, Beille sintió cómo una enorme presión se cernía sobre él. Había una gran diferencia entre cabalgar por un desierto y cabalgar entre los árboles más altos y antiguos del mundo. Beille miraba asombrado a su alrededor: nunca había estado en un bosque, y mucho menos en un bosque así, de ese talante.

-Qué aire tan puro – dijo en voz alta, respirando por la nariz y por la boca un aire tan fresco que hasta le picaban las fosas nasales.

-Sí, Hijo – le respondió riendo el Padre Verenir. – Es el bosque más grande de la Tierra Media. Y, además, hace poco que se repuso de la maldad del Nigromante. Ahora, es como si hubiera vuelto a renacer.

-Mas está todo muy silencioso. Es inquietante.

-Bueno, como te imaginarás, las bestias no van a salir de su escondrijo para darnos la bienvenida a nosotros. Pero, si te fijas bien, podrás ver algún que otro animal mimetizado con la naturaleza.

Y Beille al principio no vio nada, pero cuando ya llevaban un buen rato cabalgando, se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, había pequeños roedores escondidos en sus madrigueras, y diminutos insectos camuflados en los troncos y las hojas de los árboles. Pero no todos los animales eran tan tímidos. Beille pudo apreciar cómo una pequeña mariposa, con ojos dibujados en sus alas, se posaba sobre su hombro.

-Es precioso – se dijo a sí mismo, pero entonces la mariposa salió volando. Y para cuando levantó la mirada, una persona le cortaba el paso a él y a su caballo. Beille se contuvo la exclamación de sorpresa de milagro.

-Parece que traen a un compañero esta vez – habló el individuo con una voz tranquila y suave como el agua de un arroyo. Era un elfo.

Beille pudo observar entonces que no estaba sólo él. Había bastantes más. Todos tenían el cabello plateado y no demasiado largo, y estaban armados con arcos y dagas, aunque no las usaron en ningún momento.

-Así es, Orophin – habló el Padre Magnem. – Nos hemos traído a un aprendiz con nosotros.

-¿Un aprendiz? – preguntó otro elfo, muy parecido al que estaba situado frente a Beille. - ¿Para qué traerse un aprendiz con sus Señores?

-Hemos venido para presentárselo a los señores de Lothlórien. Nuestras razones son cosa nuestra.

Magnem no habló con dureza, pero el elfo bajó la cabeza y calló. Nadie debía meterse en los asuntos de los Padres de la Orden.

-Orophin – llamó el elfo a su compañero, y comenzó a decirle cosas que Beille no entendió. Estaban hablando en élfico. El que estaba delante de Beille asintió, y se dirigió de nuevo a los Venerables Señores en el idioma común.

-Los llevaremos ante los señores del bosque, pero hemos de dar un rodeo.

-¿Un rodeo, Orophin?

-Sí. Últimamente han aparecido unas cuantas manadas de orcos por los derredores del bosque.

-¿Una manada de orcos? – preguntó Hamf, preocupado.

-En torno a Dol – Guldur. Esperan en vano que el mal del Señor Oscuro resucite de nuevo. Pero al halo de la Dama Galadriel ninguno puede acercarse.

El corazón de Beille comenzó a latir muy fuertemente al escuchar el nombre de la Dama del Bosque. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocerla de una vez por todas.

Siguieron cabalgando sin ninguna prisa por el bosque, custodiados por los guardias elfos.

-Y dime, Rúmil – se dirigió Magnem hacia el otro elfo. - ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí?

-Nosotros acompañamos siempre a los señores del bosque. Han decidido quedarse aquí hasta que desaparezcan los orcos.

-Padre Verenir, ¿quiénes son? – le preguntó Beille a su mayor.

-Son Rúmil y Orophin, custodios del bosque de Lothlórien y también de la dama Galadriel y lord Celeborn. Su hermano, Haldir, murió durante la batalla del Abismo de Helm. Probablemente te suene.

-Sí – susurró Beille, más para sí que para el Padre. – Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Los elfos de Lórien vinieron en nuestra ayuda.

A medida que iban avanzando, Beille comenzó a sentir un irracional miedo florecer en su interior. Intentó contenerlo, pero una horrible sensación en el estómago se fue acrecentando a cada paso que daba. A pesar de eso, no le dijo nada a ninguno de los Padres.

-Estamos a punto de penetrar en el halo de la Dama – anunció Orophin, y Beille sintió, al acto, como una gran presión sobre sus hombros, que le oprimía la respiración.

 _-Un escudo de protección –_ pensó para sí. Claramente, ninguno de los ahí presentes llamaría al halo de la Dama ¨escudo de protección¨, pero Beille sabía que se trataba de eso. Un escudo, un hechizo contra todo mal exterior. Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguien pudiera crear uno tan grande.

- _Es como la cintura de Melian, la Maia_ – volvió a pensar.

Y, no muy lejos, pudo vislumbrar unas cuantas luces que alumbraban ya el ocaso del atardecer. Las luces estaban situadas sobre los árboles. _Flets,_ casas flotantes.

Dejaron los caballos al pie de un enorme árbol. Los guardias los escoltaron por las escaleras que daban al flet mayor de todos, y el miedo de Beille se fue haciendo más y más grande.

 _-Contrólalo, Beille. Contrólalo._

-Quédate atrás – oyó que le susurraba Hamf. – Que no te vean hasta que te presentemos.

Beille asintió. A pesar de cualquier enemistad, en ese momento sabía que debía hacer caso al segundo Padre. Y, cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras, y se acercaron a las puertas de la vivienda de los señores del bosque…

…Beille no vio nada. No vio nada, porque una luz enceguecedora se lo impidió. Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con un brazo; y, cuando sintió que la luz menguaba poco a poco, se quitó el brazo del rostro y… la vio.

La elfa, la criatura más bella que jamás había visto, y que intuía, jamás volvería a ver. La Dama Galadriel era alta, con el pelo dorado y largo, y piel blanca. Sus prendas eran también blancas, y su mirada detonaba una profunda sabiduría. Su presencia eclipsaba casi del todo a su acompañante, lord Celeborn, situado a su lado izquierdo.

-Venerables Señores – se inclinó el Alto Elfo, haciendo una leve reverencia. – Esperábamos vuestra visita con paciencia.

-Sus Señores – se inclinaron a su vez los tres Padres. – Es un honor que nos acojan en sus dominios una vez más.

-Faltaría más. Hemos de hablar de asuntos importantes.

Pero Beille no atendía en absoluto a la conversación. Sus cinco sentidos seguían alerta en dirección a la Dama. Y ella lo miró, a través de los Padres. Y habló, con una voz llena de profundidad y sabiduría. La sabiduría de quien ha vivido muchísimo tiempo en este mundo.

-Traéis a alguien con vosotros.

Beille se enamoró de su voz. Y los Padres, sin dar ninguna explicación, se hicieron a un lado y lo dejaron al amparo de la resplandeciente luz de la Dama.

-Un humano – le dijo, sonriéndole levemente. – Uno de los vuestros, supongo.

-Así es, mi Señora – continuó Magnem.- Un aprendiz.

-¿Un aprendiz? – preguntó lord Celeborn, con extrañeza pero con calma.

-Así es, mi Señor. Este joven tiene un enorme potencial, y queríamos que ustedes dos lo reconocieran.

-Se nota su fuerza – sonrió Galadriel. – Puedo sentirla. Dime, Hombre, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Mi nombre? – y cuando un rato después, Beille recordó esa primera conversación mantenida con la Dama, no pudo explicarse de dónde había sacado ese lenguaje tan elocuente. – Mi nombre es Beille, hijo de Mienne, mi Señora.

-Y tal vez tú sepas explicarnos, mejor que tus superiores, qué es lo que te ha traído aquí.

-Yo soy un humilde aprendiz de mago, mi Señora. Nací en Rohan, en una pequeña aldea, y con suerte pude ir a Gondor para que mi maestro, Tullant, me instruyera en la materia de la magia. A él se lo debo todo. Los Venerables Padres se presentaron un día ante mi puerta, como es costumbre, para consagrarme como mago. Pero ellos mismos advirtieron que ese privilegio era mejor que me lo concedieseis vos misma.

-¿Yo? –hasta la Dama pareció asombrarse ante esto último, y miró un poco a los Padres con incógnito. - ¿Por qué razón?

-Ellos son expertos en la materia. Han visto a decenas de aprendices durante sus vidas. Y aun así, afirman que yo soy uno de los mejores que jamás han conocido.

Galadriel lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice, y se dirigió a los Padres. - ¿Es eso cierto, Venerables?

-Sí, mi Señora – habló Magnem. – Este muchacho tiene unas cualidades inauditas en cualquier otro humano de su edad, o incluso mayor. Posee un gran potencial.

-¿No querréis que la Dama lo consagre mago ahora mismo, confiando nada más que en vuestra palabra? – Celeborn parecía algo más reacio que su esposa.

-Por supuesto que no, mi Señor.

-Entonces, queréis que el humano se quede con nosotros durante un tiempo para que la Dama observe sus cualidades. Pero creo que a veces olvidan, sus Venerables señores, que al igual que vosotros, nosotros tenemos también asuntos de importancia que atender.

-Disculpe, mi Señor – esta vez fue Verenir el que habló, para sorpresa de todos. – Los tres sabemos que sus señores tiene una gran carga sobre sus hombros, pero al menos les pido desde mi humilde persona que le den una oportunidad. He viajado en compañía de este muchacho durante casi un mes, y de veras que creo que deberían observarlo antes de llegar a una conclusión.

Beille miró con gratitud a Verenir. No había hablado como un Padre, si no como un amigo.

-Pareces hablar con verdadera sinceridad al decir esto, Padre Verenir – Beille pudo darse cuenta de que Galadriel no se dirigía a los Padres de ¨vos¨. Y ella se volvió a dirigir a él.- Dime, Beille; ¿estarías dispuesto a quedarte conmigo durante un tiempo para que actúe como tu nueva tutora?

- _¨¿Qué tienes para mostrarme?¨_ \- oyó una voz en su mente, y supo que la Dama le estaba hablando solamente a él. Pero Beille no se asustó.

-Un tiempo, y toda la eternidad, si es preciso – contestó el aprendiz. – Y, para demostrároslo, os daré un humilde presente.

Beille se alejó hacia un lado, como si lo que iba a hacer lo tuviera premeditado desde hace ya, y cogió una rama con hojas de un árbol.

-¿Una rama con hojas? Bonito regalo, pero bastante insignificante – dijo Hamf, claramente intentando hundirlo.

Pero Beille no había acabado. Cerró los ojos, y sintió cómo un calor emanaba de su mano. Y de la rama nació un brote, y de ese brote salió una flor. Pero ni él podría haberse imaginado qué tipo de flor sería; ya que el capullo emergió rodeado de una hermosa y fría luz blanca, que lo obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. Y cuando volvió la vista de nuevo, vio que ahora las hojas eran grises, al igual que los pétalos de la flor, plateados.

Todos los presentes lo miraban anonadados, sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer; pero él, impasible, se acercó a la Dama, y le cedió la bella planta hincando un pie en el suelo.

-Como muestra de mi redención ante vos – le dijo, - porque jamás había visto un ser tan bello sobre este mundo, y jamás lo volveré a ver.

Y Galadriel le aupó la barbilla con los dedos, y Beille pudo apreciar que estaba sonriendo. – Las palabras y el regalo no muestran tu redención ante mí: lo muestran tus actos. Eres poderoso, Beille hijo de Mienne, pero a la vez honrado y noble. Y será un placer para mí acogerte entre mis muros. Levántate ahora, y no vuelvas a postrarte. Ahora eres como un ahijado para mí.

Beille se levantó del suelo, sintiendo una increíble alegría y paz en su interior; pero Celeborn no parecía estar seguro de la decisión de su esposa.

-¿Estás segura, Galadriel?

-Completamente. No hace falta que os preocupéis más por vuestro Hijo, Venerables Señores. Ahora está bajo mi cargo. Podréis quedaros aquí todo cuanto gustéis, hasta que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre los temas que queráis tratar. Rúmil – llamó a uno de los elfos que aún seguían apostados en la puerta.

-Mi Señora – se inclinó el guardia.

-Acompaña a nuestros huéspedes a sus estancias. Estarán cansados de un viaje tan largo.

El rubio elfo hizo otra reverencia y salió junto con los Padres y Beille del flet. El hombre se sintió como si hubiera despertado de un encantamiento.

-¿Cómo he estado? –le preguntó al Padre Verenir. - ¿He estado bien?

-¿Bien? ¿¡Bien!? ¡Has estado más que bien! ¡Has estado excepcional! Esa flor que has transformado era casi idéntica a las flores de Telperion, el árbol plateado de Valinor.

Beille asintió en silencio. De veras, no había sido esa su intención; sólo quería hacer algo realmente bello para la Dama.

-Por cierto, Padre, muchas gracias por apoyarme ante los señores.

Verenir le dirigió una sonrisa amable, y juntos siguieron caminando en silencio.

Rúmil llevó a los Padres a tres pequeños flets para que se asentaran allí, pero cuando estuvo a solas con Beille, comenzaron a bajar de nuevo escaleras.

-Los invitados se hospedan en casas situadas en el suelo – le explicó. –Los Padres son ya invitados de honor; pero no te preocupes, seguramente la Dama mandará habilitar un flet para ti pronto.

Cuando llegaron abajo del todo, Rúmil le mostró con el brazo una casita de una planta a Beille, y supo que era la suya. Le agradeció al elfo que lo hubiera guiado, y entró en ella. Era pequeña, pero espaciosa a la vez. Realmente, los únicos muebles que había eran un aparador, una mesa, un baúl y una cama; pero Beille no necesitaba más. Se tumbó en la cama, cansado, y descubrió con agrado que era muy cómoda. Se levantó para mirar qué había detrás de una puerta cerrada en la pared de atrás, y cuando la abrió, descubrió que allí había un pequeño estanque resguardado en el que podría bañarse sin problemas.

 _-Bien_ – pensó, mientras se desvestía. El agua estaba bastante fría, pero eso a Beille nunca le había molestado. El frío lo revitalizaba, y el calor lo destrozaba. Por eso, cruzar una tierra desértica hasta llegar a ese bosque no le había sentado especialmente bien.

Pero, cuando estaba ya descansando entre el agua fría, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la tierra y los ojos cerrados, una voz lo sobresaltó.

- _Eres más de lo que aparentas._

Beille se levantó de un salto del agua, y miró a todos lados, tapándose con una toalla por vergüenza. Allí no había nadie, pero la voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

- _Quiero saber más de ti, joven aprendiz. Esta noche, en el claro entre los árboles._

Beille tragó saliva, y asintió, aunque nadie estuviera allí para verlo. _– Sí, mi Señora._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Beille estaba increíblemente cansado, y por eso le molestó bastante el no poder irse a dormir nada más salir del baño; pero, por otro lado, sentía una increíble curiosidad por saber sobre qué le iba a hablar la dama Galadriel. Así pues, salió de su pequeña casa, y se internó entre los árboles del bosque.

 _-¨Esta noche, en el claro entre los árboles¨_ \- le había dicho la elfa en su cabeza, y no volvió a pronunciársele más veces. Y, aunque Beille jamás había estado en ese bosque, su instinto le llevó hacia el camino adecuado.

Ya era de noche, y observó asombrado cómo los flets de los árboles estaban iluminados con luces blancas y bellas. Parecían estrellas en mitad de la oscuridad. Los árboles en sí eran increíblemente altos, con hojas de colores oscuros: rojizas, marrones y azuladas, aunque estaban en pleno verano. Beille se preguntó a sí mismo por qué se llamaría al bosque ¨verde¨, si no era esa su especial característica.

A medida que iba avanzando, se encontró con una gran cantidad de elfos: la mayoría eran soldados apostados de guardia, pero otros pocos eran simples pobladores que bajaban abajo para sentarse sobre la hierba y hablar entre sí. Todos eran sindarines; altos, bellos y de cabello plateado. Sin embargo, Beille sabía que Galadriel, la más bella y poderosa de todos ellos, no pertenecía al linaje de los sindarines, sino al de los Noldor, mucho más poderosos y sabios. Ella, en verdad, era la última Noldor que quedaba sobre la faz de la Tierra Media; al menos, que él supiera.

Beille se fue internando más y más en el bosque, hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro situado al pie de las escaleras de un flet. Era resguardado e íntimo, y supo que allí no tendrían problemas para hablar sobre cualquier asunto.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que percibió unos silenciosos pies que bajaban por la escalera. Beille se dio la vuelta, y se volvió a deslumbrar ante la belleza de la Dama Elfa, que irradiaba luz ella sola.

-Veo que no has tardado en venir – le sonrió Galadriel, y Beille no supo qué hacer o decir. ¿Debía quedarse callado? ¿Debía mostrarle una muestra de respeto? Por suerte, la elfa volvió a hablar.

-No te preocupes, Beille. Ahora estamos solos. Actúa con naturalidad.

Al aprendiz le relajó bastante el hecho de que la Dama le hubiera llamado por su nombre. – Lo siento. No hablo con una Señora Elfa todos los días.

Galadriel rió levemente ante el comentario.

-Mi Señora, ¿y vuestro esposo? ¿Sabe dónde estamos?

-Mi esposo está descansando ahora. No necesito de su compañía para hacer lo que creo oportuno.

Beille calló de inmediato, con las mejillas coloradas. – Claro, mi Señora.

-Bien, Beille, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

-¿Se refiere a la razón por la que me habéis llamado esta noche, o la razón por la cual he dejado mi hogar para venir al bosque?

-Me refiero a todo en general. Pero empecemos por el principio. Tenemos toda la noche para hablar. Cuéntame tu historia.

-¿Mi historia? Yo no tengo ninguna historia, mi Señora.

-Todo el mundo tiene una historia. Y tú has de tener una especial, si has acabado aquí.

-Nací en un pueblo de Rohan, como ya os he dicho anteriormente. Mi padre era de Gondor, y por eso pude ir a que me inspeccionara un mago. Tullant es su nombre.

-Tullant – repitió la Dama. – Lo conocí hace algún tiempo.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Beille, asombrado.

-Él era muy joven entonces, y tenía un gran talento y potencial, al igual que tú. Pero prefirió convertirse en un mago errante y dedicarse a instruir a otros niños y jóvenes.

Beille sintió una amarga ira crecer en su interior, y Galadriel lo percibió. - ¿A qué viene ese odio repentino, Beille?

-Pues… a que él no me dio a mí elección. Me obligó, podría decirse, a visitaros a vos y a no volver hasta dentro de mucho.

-Te ha dicho eso porque te quiere. Verás, Beille. Hay gente que hace cosas pequeñas en este mundo, y hay otra gente que hace cosas grandes. Los primeros, se encargan de pequeñas tareas que son, en esencia, las que edifican las bases de la paz y el equilibrio del mundo: nuestros maestros y médicos, por ejemplo, son esas personas. Pero hay otros, que están encaminados a hacer cosas grandes. No es mejor ni peor, pero tu maestro, por ejemplo, tenía una gran fuerza interior; y, aunque ha hecho un increíble trabaja educándote a ti y a otros muchos, lo cierto es que desperdició esa fuerza. Probablemente fuera porque tenía miedo, y no hubiera nadie que lo animara.

¨Pero tú, Beille, lo tienes a él. Él te ha animado. Tú estás encaminado a hacer grandes cosas¨.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Lo sé – respondió ella, simplemente. – No puedo ver con nitidez tu futuro, pero lo presiento.

-¿Y presentís que alcanzaré la gloria por un camino de felicidad, o por un camino de amargura?

Pero Galadriel sonrió: - Para empezar, yo no he dicho que vayas a alcanzar la gloria, Beille. La gloria no es siempre el mejor de los premios, ni siquiera para las grandes personas como tú. Y, en cuanto a la segunda cuestión, te seré sincera. Preveo que vas a sufrir mucho, pero eso te va a llevar a tu propia felicidad, y a encontrar tu verdad.

-¿Mi verdad? ¿A qué os referís?

-No lo sé. Es tu verdad, no la mía. (…) Pero cambiemos el tema. Tengo otra pregunta que hacerte. Dime, Beille, ¿por qué crees que te he aceptado como pupilo?

-Porque, como ya habéis dicho, tengo un gran potencial.

-Efectivamente, lo tienes. Pero no es esa la razón.

-¿Cuál es entonces, mi Señora?

-La razón es que, en tu grandeza, eres humilde. Tu ego no empaña la bondad de tu corazón. Y espero que sigas así, Beille. Esto es una advertencia, y has de tomártela muy en serio. Nunca has de usar tu poder para mal, ni jamás has de usar tu grandeza para ensombrecer o dañar a otros menores. Úsalo para ayudar a los demás, para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor; no para crearte un nombre y una reputación.

Galadriel se había puesto muy seria y un tanto oscura al hablar de eso, y a Beille le dio un poco de miedo. Recordó las palabras de Verenir:

- _¨Tú sólo intenta no cabrearla. Da un poco de miedo cuando se pone muy seria¨._

-Sí, mi Señora. Reconozco que ahora mismo no entiendo muy bien lo que queréis decir – a esa elfa no valía sólo asentir y hacerle la pelota de cualquier manera, - pero prometo recordar siempre vuestra advertencia e intentar seguirla.

-Bien, Beille – Galadriel ya había recuperado su sonrisa tranquila, y la luz blanca que emanaba de ella. – Puedes irte ya a descansar. Mañana te esperaré en mi flet. Espero que sepas volver. No tengas prisa por levantarte, podrás dormir todo cuanto plazcas por hoy.

Beille se sintió increíblemente agradecido por ese último comentario, y, con una sonrisa sincera y una inclinación, se alejó por el mismo camino por el que había vuelto.

-A propósito – escuchó por última vez. – El Padre Verenir ha hablado hoy muy bien a tu favor.

Beille se dio la vuelta, sonriente.

-Te tiene mucho cariño – habló Galadriel, sonriente.

- _¨Pero no todos son así¨_ \- escuchó en su mente, en un tono mucho más sombrío.

Beille lo entendió al momento. Se estaba refiriendo al Padre Hamf. Él no lo había protegido, ni lo hubiera hecho de ninguna de las maneras. La Dama Galadriel notaba su antipatía hacia Beille, y el hombre quiso entender… que estaba intentando advertirle, protegerle. Le estaba intentando decir que tuviera cuidado con él.

Y Beille agachó una última vez la cabeza, y se alejó.

En cuanto llegó a la pequeña casa en la que se hospedaba, se dejó caer en la cama. Se sentía mucho más cansado que antes, pero el sueño se le había esfumado. Sólo podía darle vueltas y vueltas a la conversación mantenida con Galadriel. Primero, pensó en lo que le había contado sobre su futuro: encontraría su verdad. ¿Qué verdad? ¿Su sentido en la vida, tal vez? Recordó que Magnem le había dicho en más de una ocasión que aún le quedaba mucho por aprender, y tal vez eso tuviera algo que ver. Pero Galadriel también le había mencionado que llegaría a su felicidad a través de un camino de amargura. ¿Alcanzaría su verdad por ese camino? No tenía ni idea. De todas formas, no era eso lo que más le preocupaba.

Lo que más le preocupaba era la advertencia sobre Hamf. Si todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que ese hombre le quería hacer daño, ¿por qué nadie hacía algo por protegerlo a él en vez de avisarle simplemente? Si todos estaban de acuerdo en que el Padre Hamf no era exactamente un persona ¨de fiar¨, ¿por qué nadie hacía algo para destituirlo, al menos?

- _¿Qué demonios quieren que haga yo?_ – pensaba Beille. – _No soy más que un aprendiz. No puedo hacer nada contra un Padre. Nadie puede hacer nada contra un Padre. (…) Tal vez, ese sea el problema. Pero ¿y Magnem y Verenir? ¿Ni siquiera ellos pueden hacer nada? Verenir lo entiendo, porque es el Tercer Padre, pero ¿Magnem? ¿Y los Señores del Bosque? ¿La Orden Mágica tiene incluso más poder que ellos mismos?_

Y con estos pensamientos, se fue quedando poco a poco dormido. A la mañana siguiente, no recordó si había soñado con algo bueno o algo malo, pero se levantó con el estómago revelto y una mala sensación en su interior.

Era muy temprano, hacía poco que había salido el sol. Beille intentó volver a dormirse, pero no pudo; además, no tenía muchas ganas. Así que, con muy poco ánimo, se levantó de la cama y se vistió.

 _-Con menudas ganas empiezo el primer día_ – pensó. – _Más me vale intentar animarme un poco, si no quiero que la Dama Galadriel me vea así. Claro, que no hace falta ser ella misma para darse cuenta de que no estoy muy lúcido. He de tener una cara horrible._

Se lavó con agua fría el rostro, y se sintió algo mejor.

-Bien – se dijo, con un suspiro; - allá vamos.

Salió de la casa con el fresco de la mañana calándole los huesos, pero eso lo revitalizó aún más. Había nacido entre los fríos vientos de las llanuras de Rohan. En un principio, temió perderse y no saber encontrar las escaleras al flet, pero se metió entre el mismo camino de árboles que había cruzado la noche anterior, y finalmente encontró el flet principal.

Subió las escaleras, temiendo que alguien le llamara la atención, ya que allí había bastantes elfos que no lo conocían de nada. Pero, al parecer, la noticia de su llegada se había expandido ya, y nadie le cortó el paso.

Cuando llegó arriba del todo, un elfo armado lo paró justo a la entrada de la morada. Beille lo reconoció: era Rúmil, uno de los dos elfos que los había guiado hacia allí el día anterior.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra visita? –le preguntó con cortesía.

-La Dama Galadriel me dijo que me esperaría aquí esta mañana.

-La Dama está reunida con los Padres ahora mismo. Pero venid, os acompañaré a su presencia.

Beille se sorprendió de que el elfo lo llamara de ¨vos¨, y lo siguió por el interior de la casa hasta unes escaleras que conducían a la planta de arriba. Allí, había tres grandes puertas. Rúmil se paró frente a una de ellas.

-Bien, aquí están.

-¿No los importunaré?

-No creo. Están desayunando. Si la Dama os dijo que os esperaba por la mañana, os estará esperando.

Beille asintió, y se colocó ante la puerta. Haciendo acopio de su valor, suspiró largamente y llamó con los nudillos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Beille entró en la habitación con porte firme y expresión seria y segura. Los cinco presentes de la habitación callaron al verlo.

-Buenos días, Beille – lo saludó el Padre Magnem.

-Estábamos desayunando con sus Señores. ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó con una falsa calma Hamf.

-La Dama Galadriel me dijo que viniera a verla por la mañana. Aunque lamento si importuno en algo – respondió el hombre, mirando a la Dama, y sin ni siquiera dirigirse al segundo Padre.

-No nos importunas, Beille – habló Galadriel, levantándose con los brazos extendidos. – Ven a comer con nosotros. Ahora eres mi pupilo, deberás sentarte a mi lado.

Con una gran satisfacción, el aprendiz se dirigió a la mesa en la que los Señores del Bosque y los Padres Venerables desayunaban. Se sentó al lado de la Señora sin poder evitar una sonrisa de orgullo merecido, pero su estómago rugió de ira al dirigir la vista a su plato. Verduras y más verduras era lo único que adornaba la mesa. Supuso que debería acostumbrarse a eso.

Lady Galadriel y lord Celeborn continuaron hablando con los Padres sobre temas que él no entendía, y por tanto se entretuvo en juguetear un poco con la comida (ya que no quería echarse más alimento en el plato por parecer un avaricioso, a la vez que no quería acabar pronto con su contenido por la misma razón). Mientras, se puso a pensar en su futuro; y, como de costumbre, apuntó muy alto: ¿llegaría a ser tutor de otros aprendices algún día? No, eso ya se le quedaba un poco pequeño; recordaba la conversación con lady Galadriel la noche anterior. Debía llegar a ser un mago de gran renombre, que hiciera grandes hazañas por los demás. ¿Y si… llegara a ser un Padre de la Orden? No, eso ya no podría ser, ya que él no era precisamente una persona muy espiritual que dijéramos. Aunque… quién sabía.

Así, se pasó el tiempo, hasta que al fin los Padres terminaron de hablar y se levantaron de sus asientos. Beille los siguió rápidamente por no parecer maleducado o descortés.

-En fin, os dejamos ya a solas, Señora Galadriel – dijo Magnem, sonriendo con un brillo especial en los ojos a Beille. – Tenéis un largo trabajo con este muchacho.

-Tal vez no tan largo – respondió ella, y Beille no supo si tomarse ese comentario a bien o a mal. No sabía por dónde pillar a esa elfa.

Cuando los cuatro comensales se hubieron marchado, Galadriel se volvió hacia Beille. Para su suerte, estaba sonriendo.

-Come un poco más. Sé que te has quedado con hambre.

-¿Yo? No querría faltaros al respeto, mi Señora.

-Comiendo no me faltas al respeto, Beille. Has de aprender a ser menos excéntrico conmigo y más natural. No me gustan las falsedades.

-No quería ser falso – respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya lo sé – la Dama volvió a sonreír. – Anda, come un poco.

Esta vez, Beille no tuvo reparos en acercarse el cuenco de ensalada entero para él mismo; pero la elfa pudo notar que su hambre no disminuía.

-Tal vez quieras algo que te llene más. ¿Carne, tal vez? ¿O pescado?

-Ambas cosas estarían bien, mi Señora. O lácteos.

-Oh, Beille – rió la Dama. – Siento admitir que no estamos acostumbrados a Hombres en nuestros dominios. No obstante, se lo comentaré a mi esposo. Él te proporcionará alimentos más sustanciosos.

-¿Los elfos coméis carne?

-Sí, pero no mucha. No nos gusta atacar a los seres vivos sin necesidad, por eso sólo comemos carne muy de vez en cuando. Por ahora, puedo darte _lembas._ Te necesito bien despierto y enérgico por las mañanas.

-Eso estaría bien. Gracias, Señora.

-Bien, pues empecemos. (…) Dime, Beille, ¿qué se te da mejor?

-Los hechizos de defensa, mi Señora.

-¿Cuál en particular?

-El escudo de protección.

-Ajá. Lo siento, pero eso no lo podrás practicar conmigo.

-¿Por qué… no, mi Señora?

-Porque para eso, yo tendría que atacarte a ti. Pero no puedo usar mi poder a la ligera, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Ni siquiera en estos casos? Soy su pupilo.

-Mi poder ha de estar regido hacia la veneración de los Valares y a proteger la Tierra Media. Nada más. Muéstrame otro hechizo, Beille.

-Pues… el hechizo de levitación. Puedo hacer levitar objetos.

-¿Y puedes atraerlos hacia ti mismo?

-Claro, mi Señora.

-Adelante, pues.

Beille recorrió la mirada por la habitación, y se decidió finalmente a usar el ya vacío cuenco de ensalada como su objeto de muestra. Inspiró hondo, y, sin apartar la mirada del cuenco, se concentró profundamente y, sin mucho esfuerzo, hizo que se levantara de la mesa y que ¨flotara¨ en el aire. Después, muy lentamente, provocó que fuera desplazándose hasta suposición, y, finalmente, consiguió agarrarlo con las manos.

-Bien, bien, Beille. Ha estado bastante bien.

El aprendiz volvió a dejar el cuenco sobre la mesa, con mucha cautela de que no se le cayera de las manos.

-Bien, ahora me interesa otra cosa bien distinta. ¿Cuál fue el primer hechizo que conseguiste dominar?

-¿El primer hechizo? ¿Os referís… a los primeros síntomas de magia que se notaron en mí?

-Efectivamente.

-Sinceramente, lo primero que conseguí hacer cuando era muy pequeño era cambiar los juguetes de sitio. Eso y doblas objetos.

-¿Qué tipo de objetos?

-Cucharas, por ejemplo.

-¿De veras? – le preguntó lady Galadriel, algo asombrada. – Ese hechizo siempre se les escapa a los niños pequeños. (…) Bueno, muéstrame ese.

Y así, durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, elfa y humano estuvieron practicando hechizos de magia, para que ella pudiera ver de lo que Beille era realmente capaz.

-Bien, Beille – le dijo al final del día. – Ya está bien por hoy. Puedes irte y darte un baño. Te esperaremos para cenar cuando se ponga el sol.

-Gracias, mi Señora – se inclinó Beille, antes de marcharse.

Cuando al final llegó a la pequeña cabaña que era su hogar temporal, se echó sobre la cama, agotado. Había gastado una gran parte de sus energías realizando hechizos esa tarde. Cuando al fin se decidió por levantarse y darse un buen baño, se dio cuenta de que alguien había dejado algo sobre la mesita que había detrás de su cama: un plato con trozos de pan, y una nota al lado. Con curiosidad, leyó el contenido de ésta:

 _¨De los Señores de Lothlórien, para que repongas tus fuerzas gastadas¨._

No necesitó darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza para darse cuenta de que debían tratarse de _lembas,_ el famoso pan élfico. Le costaba creerse que unos bocados de ese pan le bastaran para alimentarse y nutrirse, pero cogió una rebanada y le dio un bocado. Para cuando hubo acabado, efectivamente, se sentía mucho más recuperado.

 _-Mejor me doy un baño antes de que se haga más tarde –_ pensó. Salió al jardín privado que tenía, y se dio un merecido y relajante baño en el agua fría. Al salir, se vistió rápidamente, se permitió el lujo de tumbarse en la cama durante un par de minutos más, y se levantó de nuevo para dirigirse al comedor con los Señores. Lo cierto es que no tenía muchas ganas de subir y cenar, y muchas menos de hablar, por lo que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la comida fuera rápida para poder volver a su cama rápidamente.

En cuanto subió las escaleras del _flet,_ una criada elfa lo dirigió hacia el salón en el que cenaban sus Señores. En cuanto entró por la puerta, se dio cuenta de que era en verdad una habitación al aire libre, sin techo, en el que podían verse las estrellas brillar con luz blanca y pura. También se dio cuenta de que, al igual que por la mañana, los tres Padres Venerables también estaban allí sentados. Deseó poder sentarse al lado del Padre Verenir para hablar sinceramente con él, ya que aún no le había convencido del todo la Dama Galadriel y no sabía muy bien qué pensar de ella, pero sabía que debía sentarse a su lado.

-Beille, siéntate con nosotros – habló Galadriel.

-Mi esposa me ha dicho que hoy le has mostrado tus mejores hechizos – le dijo lord Celeborn nada más se hubo sentado a la mesa, lo cual molestó un tanto a Beille.

-En verdad, hemos practicado los hechizos que antes aprendí a dominar.

-Me ha contado que eres increíblemente bueno.

Beille se sonrojó mucho al oír aquello, y bajó un poco la cabeza para esconder su rubor. – No ha sido para tanto. Su esposa me halaga.

-Dama Galadriel, por favor, compartidlo con nosotros – le pidió Magnem. - ¿Qué os parece Beille?

-Tiene un gran potencial, y una gran fuerza; pero ha de aprender a perfeccionarse.

A Beille no le molestó ese comentario; sabía que la Dama lo decía para que no se confiara demasiado. Pero estaba claro que le había impresionado, por lo que se sintió bastante orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo.

-Beille, me han dicho que echabas en falta la carne – se le volvió a dirigir lord Celeborn.

-¿Yo? – preguntó el hombre, con un gran apuro.

-Por eso, te hemos traído un menú especial.

Con un movimiento de la mano, lord Celeborn hizo que un par de damas elfas les llevaran una bandeja llena de carne (Beille supuso que sería ciervo).

-No era necesario, mi Señor.

-Te necesitamos con fuerzas, muchacho. De todas formas, esto es sólo por esta noche. Deberás acostumbrarte a las _lembas._

-Eso haré. Muchas gracias igualmente.

Beille volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el plato, e intentó no parecer muy ansioso al partir con los cubiertos la carne (pero es que estaba increíblemente hambriento).

-Celeborn, ¿qué dicen Orophin y Rúmil de la expedición por el bosque? –le preguntó Galadriel a su esposo.

-Han encontrado nuevos grupos de orcos. Son pequeños, pero abundantes.

-¿De dónde provienen?

-De Mordor, como era de esperar. Se aglutinan en Dol-Guldur, intentando resucitar a su antiguo amo.

-Deberíamos mandar tropas a Mordor para acabar con los resquicios del Señor Oscuro de una vez por todas.

-No me hables de eso, Galadriel – se colocó Celeborn las manos sobre la cabeza. – No podemos exponer todas nuestras fuerzas hacia Mordor. Podríamos contar con Elrond, pero él no es que esté en una situación mucho mejor a la nuestra. Y de Thranduil… ni hablemos.

-¿Por qué dices ¨ni hablemos¨?

-Porque sabes bien que no me haría ningún caso.

-A ti puede que no. A mí seguro que sí.

Nadie volvió a hablar después de ese comentario durante un rato, y Beille se sorprendió a sí mismo de la contestación de Galadriel.

-En fin, no pensemos ahora en eso – suspiró la elfa.- Beille, mañana serás trasladado a un _flet_ cercano al nuestro. Espero que no te importe que no sea esta noche.

-No, mi Señora. En absoluto. Deseo dormir en cualquier lugar, me da igual cuál sea.

Una media hora más tarde, Beille se despidió de los Padres y de los Señores y se volvió a su cabaña para poder dormir. Ese día había sido muy extraño. Ciertamente, se había esperado otra cosa. Por una parte, la Dama Galadriel no había sido tan exigente como él había pensado en un inicio, lo cual lo decepcionaba un poco; pero por otro lado, se la había esperado más cercana y comprensiva. Le parecía un tanto fría y despreocupada en cuanto a él. Supuso que era eso lo que debía esperarse, puesto que, al fin y al cabo, era una elfa de la Primera Edad, de más allá del Mar.

Con estos pensamientos, se desvistió, se tumbó sobre su cama, y se tapó bien con las sábanas. Sin saber cómo, sus pensamientos le fueron llevando a Minas Tirith de nuevo, y, así como así, se encontró de nuevo echando en falta a Tullant, a su casa, a la ciudad blanca. Se preguntó a sí mismo cuánto tiempo tardaría en olvidarse del dolor y la tristeza. Deseando no soñar con eso esa noche, cerró los ojos intentando dormirse cuanto antes y dejar esos pensamientos de lado.

Sin embargo, cuando al fin cayó en las redes del sueño, se sorprendió con otro panorama bien distinto a cualquier otro esperado.

¨ _Tenía frío, mucho frío, más incluso del que él podía aguantar. Sus ojos no podían ver más que un viento helado y cortante que desgarraba su piel, y su cuerpo, completamente entumecido, estaba enterrado en la nieve más fría que jamás había tocado. A lo lejos, le pareció oír una voz, como un grito agudo que pedía auxilio.¨_


	8. Chapter 8

Los días fueron sucediéndose de ahí en adelante.

Beille se fue acostumbrando poco a poco a la vida en aquel asentamiento, rodeado de elfos, aunque al principio le costó un poco adecuarse al modo de vida de aquellos seres tan distintos a él. Se levantaba temprano por la mañana para bajar a desayunar. Si bien durante los primeros días siguió subiendo al flet de los Señores de Lothlórien para compartir el alimento con ellos y los Padres, pronto fue enviado a almorzar con el resto de elfos.

Increíblemente, encontró en Rúmil y en Orophin dos grandes amigos. Los elfos no eran unos seres tan tediosos y aletargados como él siempre había creído, sino que, para su sorpresa, guardaban un agudo sentido del humor en aquellos atléticos cuerpos que compartían solamente con aquellos que lograban ganarse su confianza.

Sus lecciones junto con lady Galadriel también fueron mejorando. Prontamente dejaron de practicar antiguos hechizos ya conocidos por Beille a elaborar otros que le enseñaba la Dama del Bosque. El potencial del hombre iba creciendo de tal manera, que llegó un momento en el que ni siquiera su superior, con su carácter distante, se molestaba en ocultar su sorpresa.

-Hace falta centurias para ver nacer a una persona como tú - le decía, repetidas veces. Beille entonces no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír y dirigir su mirada hacia el suelo, azorado.

Lady Galadriel también comenzó a relatarle historias sobre los albores de la Primera Edad, cuando ella vivía en Doriath bajo el amparo del Rey Thingol y su esposa, la Maia Melian; de ella aprendió todo lo que ahora sabía sobre poder y magia. Era ella quien se lo había enseñado todo.

Sin embargo, y por más que el hombre lo intentó por medio de indirectas, ella nunca le contaba nada sobre Aman, al otro lado del mar. Parecía como si él, por ser un humano, no pudiera saber nada sobre ese idílico lugar. Tardó un tiempo en comprender que probablemente fuera así.

Pronto, sus conversaciones fueron llevadas a otras épocas, y comenzaron a tratar sobre temas bien distintos.

Beille le relataba muchas veces pasajes de su vida, que él recordaba desde que era pequeño. Le contaba lo difícil que para él había sido acostumbrarse al hecho de que era mago, hasta que su padre decidió llevarlo a Gondor y dejarlo bajo los cuidados de Tullant. Asimismo, muchas veces le expresó, no sin falta de pena ni dolor, los angustiosos sentimientos que había originado en él la muerte de sus padres. Era como cuando hablaba con Magnem; pero, sin saber por qué, sentía como si la Dama Galadriel lo comprendiera mucho mejor. A veces llegaba a creer que estaba delirando, pero en ocasiones le parecía vislumbrar su propio dolor reflejado en el sereno rostro de la Alta Elfa.

Sus dudas se disiparon una buena tarde, cuando ambos charlaban tranquilamente tras una buena y atareada mañana de conjuros y hechizos. Sin saber cómo, sus palabras volvieron a llevarlos a temas personales.

Fue entonces cuando la dama Galadriel le contó algo que, al parecer de Beille, llevaba mucho tiempo guardando en su interior.

Le habló de su hija, lady Celebrian.

Beille ya había oído (o, mejor dicho, leído) sobre ella. Decían que su belleza era deslumbrante, que sus cabellos parecían plata fina, y que sus ojos grises eran como un mar infinito y en calma. Beille se la imaginaba muy parecida a su madre; aunque, increíblemente, con un carácter más similar al de su padre.

Galadriel la había amado más que a su vida entera. Ella ya había pasado su juventud cuando se prometió en matrimonio con lord Elrond, el Señor de Rivendel, uno de los seres más sabios de la Tierra Media.

Ambos le dieron tres nietos: los gemelos Elrohir y Elladan, y la joven y bellísima Arwen, de gran parecido (según decían todos) con Lúthien de Doriath. Beille no podía opinar en este aspecto, pues nunca había llegado a verla con sus propios ojos, a pesar de haber sido su reina durante años.

Sin embargo, el destino de Celebrian no había sido feliz, al final de sus días en ese mundo. Secuestrada y torturada por orcos, agazapada en el interior de una profunda y ahogadiza gruta, para cuando sus dos primogénitos la hubieron rescatado, ya era demasiado tarde. Sus heridas nunca llegaron a sanar, y tuvo que partir, sin más remedio, a Aman, dejando a su familiar a sus espaldas antes de tiempo.

Galadriel le contó todo esto a Beille, no como una vieja elfa, sino como una afligida madre. Fue ese día cuando, desnuda su alma, el hombre llegó a comprender que, a pesar de todas sus numerosas diferencias, aquella alta dama también podía gozar y sufrir tanto como él. Cualquiera podía hacerlo.

Su relación con los Padre continuó por la misma senda, a pesar de que cada vez se veían con menos frecuencia, debido a sus numerosas obligaciones. Magnem parecía preocuparse de él como un padre lo haría, y Beille incluso llegó a pensar (aunque después desechara esa idea) que estaba intentando suplir el lugar de Tullant para él. Verenir se comportaba con el hombre como un viejo amigo, a pesar de que ambos se conocían desde hacía más bien poco. En cuanto a Hamf, sobraba decir que Beille intentaba evadirlo todo lo posible.

Así, para cuando Beille quiso darse cuenta, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que había llegado al bosque. Y, aunque las cosas fueron bien para él en un principio, no se podía decir lo mismo de los territorios exteriores.

Las hordas de orcos cada vez se estaban haciendo más fuertes, y cada vez eran más y más numerosas. Beille sabía todo esto por lo que Orophin y Rúmil le contaban de sus expediciones exteriores. Realmente, parecían provenir de los confines de Mordor, y lo más preocupante del asunto era que ya podían afirmar, sin ningún tapujo, su lugar de reunión: la antigua fortaleza de Dol Guldur, la misma en la que años atrás, Sauron, disfrazado en su figura de Nigromante, se había escondido para recuperar su antiguo poder.

-No es nada alarmante - decía a menudo Rúmil. - Tendrán una vana esperanza de que su Señor aún vive, y estarán intentando buscarlo en vano entre aquellas ruinas.

Sin embargo, Orophin no parecía tan seguro como su hermano. -Esas criaturas no son estúpidas, aunque lo parezcan. Tienen que tener una buena razón para encaminarse hacia estos lares, conociendo el poder de la Dama Galadriel.

Beille prefería no pensar mucho sobre esos temas.

Sin embargo, los Señores de Lórien estaban comenzando a preocuparse muy seriamente de la situación, y aquello no le causaba muy buenas vibraciones al hombre. Los Padres parecían también bastante intranquilos, aunque lo disimulaban mejor.

Un angustioso aire de incertidumbre imperaba en el asentamiento. Mientras que las jóvenes elfas cuchicheaban entre sí, atemorizadas, mientras caminaban por los bosques y lavaban sus ropas, los varones ya hablaban sobre presentar batalla ante las ruinas de aquella fortaleza. Estaban seguros de que así debía de terminar aquel ambiente cargado de tensión.

Así, cuando una apacible noche Beille fue llamado para cenar con los Señores de Lórien y con los Padres de la Orden, el hombre ya podía imaginarse de qué iba a tratar el tema de conversación.

Para esas alturas del año, el calor comenzaba ya a abandonar el bosque: las mañanas se tornaban frescas, y las noches, algo fría.

Beille subió los escalones del flet con cierta prisa, intentando no llegar tarde a la citación para evitar quedar en ridículo y, de paso, esquivar la mirada de muerte que de seguro recibiría por parte del segundo Padre. Mirando al suelo, y ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que una persona bajaba con la misma prisa con la que él subía, y el golpe fue inevitable.

El hombre tuvo que agarrarse a la ligera y delgada baranda de las escaleras para no perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío. Una vez recuperado del susto, y con un largo suspiro, levantó su mirada hacia la persona que había ido a chocarse con él. Aunque en un principio se había esperado a un guardia, se sorprendió al toparse con una joven elfa, de cabellos largos y plateados, piel pálida y figura alta y delgada.

-Lo... lo siento mucho - se disculpó Beille, maldiciendo su torpeza. -Lamento lo ocurrido, mi Señora.

-No me llaméis así, por favor - le pidió ella, con la voz algo ahogada, mientras se agachaba para recoger el canasto de ropa que se había resbalado de sus manos. -No soy más que una mera sirvienta.

-Dejad que os ayude, por favor - se apresuró a añadir él, agachándose con rapidez para ayudarla a recoger el estropicio. -Ya está. No ha pasado nada.

Beille levantó su mirada en cuanto hubo depositado la última prenda sobre la cesta, y se sorprendió al descubrir restos recientes de lágrimas en los ojos enrojecidos de la muchacha. Debía de ser muy joven; tendría alrededor de unos quince o dieciséis años humanos. Sin embargo, su belleza era deslumbrante. Sus labios eran carnosos y rojizos; su nariz, algo chata; sus ojos eran verdes y redondos; y sus cejas eran espesas, pero perfectamente rectas. El cabello ondulado le caía sobre los hombros (descubiertos por el vestido que llevaba) , rodeando su estrecha cintura, acariciando su inmaculado cuello. Beille no pudo evitar dirigir un tanto la vista hacia sus pechos, ya bastante abultados para su edad.

Tragando saliva, el hombre removió un tanto la cabeza, y se apartó del paso de la muchacha. -Lo lamento mucho.

-No pasa nada, mi Señor - murmuró ella, bajando la mirada, azorada. -Ya me marcho, si me disculpáis.

El hombre la vio alejarse, extrañado. No se habría esperado aquella disculpa por nadie en aquel lugar, ni siquiera de una criada.

Debía de ser una doncella, teniendo en cuenta sus ropas y su belleza. Además, sus impolutos modales y su cierta falta de confianza la delataban; debía estar acostumbrada a tratar con una persona de mayor rango que ella.

Lo que lo desconcertaba lo más grande, eran sus lágrimas.

- _Con lo hermosa y lo joven que es_ \- pensó para sí, - _han de haberla prometido en matrimonio._

Beille había conocido a muchas muchachas jóvenes que habían sido entregadas contra su voluntad a hombres mucho mayores que ellas. Él se había llegado a jurar que, si alguna vez tenía una hija, jamás permitiría aquel trato hacia ella, ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Mientras reanudaba la marcha, el hombre hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por olvidar a aquella muchacha. Para empezar, era mucho más joven que él (aunque, realmente, debía tener alrededor de cincuenta años más, calculaba). Además, era una elfa.

Aquel era el aspecto de la vida entre los elfos que peor llevaba Beille. Aunque él nunca había tenido tiempo de pensar en casarse, ni siquiera en enamorarse, claro que había tenido sus ¨relaciones¨. Pero había un gran abismo entre los hombres y los elfos en ese sentido, y jamás habría pensado en intentar nada con alguna de aquellas inmaculadas jóvenes. Tras tres meses conviviendo entre elfos, la represión de sus instintos básicos comenzaba ya a hacerle mella.

Para cuando hubo llegado al piso superior, se dirigió al habitáculo en el que estaban reunidos sus mayores, y llamó calmadamente a la puerta.

Cuando hubo escuchado una sorda respuesta desde el interior, el muchacho penetró en el interior de la habitación.

-Mis Señores - saludó, con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Oh, Beille, te estábamos esperando - lo saludó, cortésmente, lord Celeborn. Después de aquel tiempo, y aunque le había costado lo suyo, Beille pensaba que se lo tenía ya casi ganado. -Toma asiento entre nosotros, por favor.

El hombre se acercó a la mesa y se sentó entre lady Galadriel y el Padre Verenir.

-¿Para qué habéis solicitado mi presencia, su puedo preguntarlo? - cuestionó formalmente el aprendiz, sirviéndose seguidamente un poco de verdura en su plato.

-Verás, muchacho, suponemos que ya lo sabrás todo sobre la situación actual del exterior de nuestras fronteras.

-Así es, Señor - respondió el aludido. -Es el principal tema de conversación que uno puede escuchar ahora mismo.

-Bueno, sinceramente, ni la dama Galadriel ni yo consideremos que se trate de un tema realmente importante - continuó lord Celeborn, rodando discretamente los ojos hacia su esposa. -Sin embargo, y tras haberlo debatido largamente, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es mejor solucionar el problema de raíz.

-¿Van a presentar batalla? - preguntó Beille, temiendo interiormente que la respuesta fuera ¨sí¨.

-Oh, no. No creemos que eso sea necesario por el momento.

¨Por el momento¨ Aquella muletilla le dio a entender a Beille que ese tema sí que era bastante importante, a pesar de lo dicho por el Señor Celeborn.

-¿Entonces? - cuestionó.

-Hemos decidido solicitar una audiencia con el Rey Thranduil.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó Beille, abriendo mucho los ojos. -¿Por qué?

-¿Cuestionas las decisiones de los Señores del Bosque? - escuchó musitar, por lo bajini, al Padre Hamf. Sin embargo, los Señores del Bosque o no lo oyeron, o lo ignoraron.

-A Thranduil no le gustará saber que un grupo de orcos está merodeando últimamente Dol Guldur - habló, por vez primera, lady Galadriel.- Nos prestará ayuda.

-Mis Señores - interrumpió el Padre Magnem, que parecía casi tan sorprendido como el propio Beille. -Si me disculpan la insolencia, no creo que el Rey Elfo esté muy por la labor de prestar ayuda.

-Lo estará - afirmó lord Celeborn, sonando muy convincente. -La última vez que ignoró los preocupantes hechos que ocurrían fuera de sus fronteras, en aquella fortaleza, una de las más cruentas batallas de toda la historia de la Tierra Media se libró al límite de estas.

Beille miró hacia abajo, asintiendo para sí mismo. Sabía que lord Celeborn se estaba refiriendo a la batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, en la que elfos, enanos y hombres se enfrentaron conjuntamente a orcos y trasgos, entre otros numerosos y horripilantes seres reclutados por el lado oscuro.

-¿Dónde se celebrará la reunión? - quiso saber Verenir.

-En el límite entre nuestros territorios.

-¿De veras creéis que aceptará? - preguntó Hamf, con cara de preocupación.

-Más le vale. Hasta su necedad ha de tener un punto y aparte. Además, su sabia esposa es más cauta y previsora que él. Le hará entrar en razón, a las malas.

Los oídos de Beille se abrieron como los de un Olifante al escuchar aquello.

-Así que es verdad... - murmuró para sí.

Al notar los cinco pares de ojos puestos sobre él, el hombre entendió que había hablado demasiado alto, y sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

-Habían llegado rumores al oeste de las Montañas Nubladas, pero dudaba que fueran ciertos.

-¿Qué dicen esos rumores? - quiso saber Magnem, con una cara un tanto divertida.

-Que el Rey Elfo se había vuelto a casar. Y además... con una enana.

Para su sorpresa, lord Celebron estalló en una sonora carcajada. -Bueno, para sacarte de dudas, he de decirte que esos rumores son completamente ciertos.

-¿De veras? - preguntó Beille, que no cabía dentro de su asombro.

-De veras - respondió, fríamente, lady Galadriel. -Y no con una enana cualquiera, sino con la princesa Herena de Erebor, hija mayor de Thorin, Rey Bajo la Montaña.

Aquella historia sonaba demasiado increíble incluso para él, que no tenía mucha idea precisamente de política exterior. -Pensaba que ambos reyes, elfo y enano, no se aguantaban.

-Y no se aguantan - le respondió lord Celeborn, que ya había pasado casi del todo por aquel inesperado ataque de risa, tan impropio de él. -Pero esa muchacha esconde algo debajo de la manga. Ha debido jugarse muy bien sus cartas.

-Discrepo en ese aspecto, amado esposo - le respondió Galadriel, con una especie de media sonrisa en el rostro. -Por lo que ha llegado a mis oídos esa joven es bastante inteligente, perspicaz y sobria. Creo que en esta ocasión fue Thranduil el que se quedó a mitad de partida al conocerla.

-Sea como fuere - finalizó Celeborn, quitándole importancia a la conversación con un gesto de la mano, - la reina del Bosque mantiene controlado (y, diría, ¨entretenido¨)...

-¡Celeborn! - exclamó Galadriel, perdiendo un tanto los estribos., ocasionándole una ligera risa a Beille al presenciar aquella característica escena matrimonial.

-... a mi querido pariente. Sabrá convencerle, si comprende nuestras opciones. Y si además consiguiéramos que obrara a través de su padre...

-No cuentes con eso - lo cortó su esposa, tajante. -Thorin está ya mayor, pero sigue igual de inflexible que siempre. Además, tiene otros asuntos que lo mantienen ocupado en el este.

-¿Qué asuntos?

-Dáin Pie de Hierro está en su lecho de muerte.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a aquella afirmación revelada por la Señora del Bosque. Beille se dio cuenta de cuánta información podía uno adquirir sentado a la mesa de ilustres personalidades.

-Dáin Pie de Hierro… - murmuró el Padre Hamf. –No puede ser. Gozaba de muy buena salud.

-¨Gozaba¨ - recalcó el Padre Magnem, posando su copa de vino grácilmente sobre la mesa de sus huéspedes.

-¿Tú lo sabías? – inquirió su compañero, abriendo exageradamente los ojos.

-Lo suponía, Hermano – le contestó el otro, entornando los ojos con tranquilidad. –Hacía ya algún tiempo que no se sabía nada de él. Y era extraña esa inactividad en él.

Beille no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Pensaba… - murmuró – que el Señor de las Colinas de Hierro había muerto durante la Batalla de Valle.

-¿Qué tipo de información es la que os llega a Gondor? – inquirió lord Celeborn, sorprendido ante la ignorancia de su comensal.

-Bueno… - intentó excusarse Beille, - no se sabe mucho sobre la región noreste en el lugar del que vengo.

-No me extraña – cuchicheó el Señor de Lórien, dejando aún más desconcertado al aprendiz. –Bueno, iremos al grano, Beille. De seguro querrás descansar pronto después de este día ajetreado. Mi esposa y yo hemos decidido que nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros.

-¿Cómo? (…) Quiero decir – añadió rápidamente, - no es que no quiera, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Siendo franco, mis Señores, ¿qué pinto yo allí?

-Pensábamos que te gustaría admirar de primera mano una conferencia entre dos Altos Señores Elfos. Es algo que no todos los humanos pueden gozar.

Sin embargo, el hombre no se dejó seducir por sus palabras. Había algo ahí que no le gustaba. Tenía la sensación de que los Señores lo querían a su lado por alguna razón…

-¿Qué temes, Beille? – inquirió la Dama Blanca, penetrándolo con sus ojos azules.

-No temo nada, mi Señora – respondió él a la nada, aunque, a decir verdad, había escuchado ciertas historias sobre el horrible carácter del Rey Thranduil… y su poca inclinación hacia la Orden Mágica.

Rápidamente, Beille giró su mirada hacia los Padres de la Orden. -¿Nos acompañaréis?

Magmen sonrió afablemente en respuesta. –No creo que seamos de gran utilidad allí, Hijo.

Era cierto. Thranduil podría ser perfectamente el único Alto Elfo que no sintiera aprecio alguno hacia la institución de la que él pasaría a formar parte.

-Bueno, entonces, no se hable más. Beille, supongo que nos acompañarás, ¿verdad? – inquirió Celeborn, fríamente.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Sí – suspiró el aprendiz; - iré.

-Bien. Partiremos dentro de tres días. Estate preparado.


End file.
